L'espoir Inconnu
by forgia
Summary: 1995, l'Angleterre court à un terrible danger. Au milieu de cette folie, un jeune homme débarque à Poudlard, et certaines croyances vont se retrouver à jamais bouleversées. UA
1. Intro

**Voici ma première fanfiction sur le monde de Harry Potter, et pour commencer voilà l'intro de mon histoire.**

**Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et non à moi.**

* * *

Intro

**La fin de la terreur.**

**Vous-savez-qui est mort.**

**Adrien Potter le Survivent.**

**Le noël du Survivant au ministère.**

**Le septième anniversaire du Survivent.**

**Le Survivant rentre à Poudlard.**

**La chambre des secrets de nouveau ouverte,**

**Albus Dumbledore destitué de son poste.**

**Le Survivant découvre la chambre des secrets,**

**il sauve de nouveau le monde magique.**

**Peter Pettigrow s'évade d'Azkaban,**

**le monde magique en grand danger.**

**Le Survivant attaqué par des détraqueurs pendant son ma****tch de quidditch.**

**Peter Pettigrow toujours en fuite,**

**le monde magique toujours en danger.**

**L'Angleterre accueille la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.**

**La marque des ténébreux vue pendant la finale de la coupe du monde,**

**le monde magique en grand danger.**

**Le tournoi des trois sorciers à Poudlard.**

**Le Survivant le quatrième champion,**

**complot ou triche ?**

**Le Survivant survie à la première épreuve.**

**Le Survivant réussit avec brio la seconde épreuve.**

**Cédric Diggory, champion de Poudlard, mort pendant la troisième épreuve,**

**le Survivant affirme que Vous-savez-qui l'a tué.**

**Les Potter et Dumbledore affirme le retour de Vous-savez-qui,**

**folie ou complot ?**

_- Ils sont bizarres les sorciers anglais._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Ils donnent des titres pourris à leurs articles de journaux, et ensuite ils se croient le centre du monde. Regarde, « le monde magique en danger », « le monde magique en grand danger ». Comme si ce qui leur arrivait pouvait mettre en danger les autre pays._

_- Tu as raisssson._

_- Dit moi pourquoi on est revenu ?_

_- Pour que tu passssses tes BUSSSSSE, jeune sssorcier._

* * *

**Suite au chapitre 1 : Qui est-il ?**

**N'oubliez pas des reviews si vous voulez.**


	2. Qui est-il ?

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs bienvenu pour le premier chapitre de "L'espoir Inconnu".**

**Avant que vous ne lisez se chapitre, j'aimerai vous dire deux trois truc.**

**D'abord merci à Boow pour son review très optimiste et à toute les personnes qui suivent l'histoire. Ensuite, le temps de parution sera d'un chapitre tout les mercredi.**

**Et enfin, le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas, il est à J.K. Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Qui est-il ?

Londres, pareil à un immense cloaque drainent irrésistiblement toute sorte de malfrats, d'agents secrets, de vagabonds et de flâneurs. Quelque fois la question n'est pas de qui s'agit-il. Mais qui est au courant. Si cet homme résilie son abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier, il faut que je le sache. Si cette femme s'absente de Londres sans mettre son chien en pension, il faut que je le sache. Un certain nombre de personne me serve de marqueur, s'ils se mettent à bouger, je sais que quelque chose se prépare. Ils sont comme des rats, désertent un navire en train de couler. Mes soupçons étaient justes, l'Angleterre doit être sauvée, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Il est 10h et Londres est déjà en effervescence. Normale nous sommes le dimanche 1er septembre. Je voie les gens qui rentrent de vacance, ou qui achètent les fournitures de rentrée en catastrophe. J'entends et je sens le marché du dimanche. Je sens l'iode qui sort des poissonneries, j'entends la glace qui est étalée sur leurs étales, les claquements des pinces des crabes. Je sens l'odeur des derniers fruits de la saison, j'entends les marchands les vendre à une vieille dame qui hésite encore. J'entends le bruit des hachoirs des bouchers. J'entends les conversations des vieilles dames qui parlent de leur fils, fille, ou de leurs petits-enfants. Je sens l'afflux des odeurs de différentes fleurs qui composent l'étale du fleuriste. Mais tout ceci n'est pas important, dérisoire, secondaire. Ce qui m'intéresse est ce qui se trouve devant moi, l'une des gares de Londres. King's Cross.

King's Cross, terminus sud de la East Coast Main Line qui dessert les villes de l'Ecosse, de l'Angleterre du Nord-Est, de la Yorkshire et Humber, des Midlands de l'Est et de l'Angleterre de l'Est. King's Cross avec ses 22,5 millions de passagers par an et ses 11 quais. Ou plutôt ses 12 quais. Et c'est ce douzième quai qui m'intéresse. La voie 93/4, voilà comment les sorciers la nomme, voie 93/4. Juste parce qu'elle se trouve entre la voie 9 et 10. Ils n'ont pas une imagination qui déborde ces sorciers anglais. Une voie invisible pour les moldues, une voie accessible par un pilier qui se trouve en plein milieu de la gare, là où il y a le plus de monde. Désespérant. C'est vrai que le meilleur moyen de cacher quelque chose c'est sous le nez des gens. Mais quand même, des millions de gens qui peuvent voir à tout instant une personne disparaître à travers un pilier. Il faut vraiment être bête pour avoir fait ça.

Pourquoi je cherche cette voie ? Évident ! Parce que je rentre à Poudlard. D'accord je crois qu'il faut que je vous explique deux trois choses. Je suis Harry, juste Harry, mon passé ne vous intéresse pas, j'ai 15 ans et je rentre en cinquième année à Poudlard pour passer mes BUSES. Voilà. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.

Je regarde les gens qui courent pour prendre leur train. Et j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, un sorcier. Celui-là était facile à reconnaître, il porte une cravate dans le dos. Stupide sorcier anglais. Il transpire, il tape frénétiquement ses doigts sur sa jambe, il regarde anxieusement son fils de 11 ans. Il stresse, il a peur pour son fils, peur de ce qui peut lui arriver loin de lui. Il traverse le mur après son fils. J'avais vu juste, c'est ce pilier. Je le traverse avec ma valise.

Une fois de l'autre côté du mur, j'ai devant moi une magnifique locomotive rouge et noire. Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? C'est la 5972 Olton Hall, avec un moteur à vapeur 4-6-0 Hall, plus sept voitures dont trois ont des compartiments. Quel luxe ! Poudlard Express, quel nom ! Il y a encore peu de monde sur le quai et il est 10 h 15. Je suis sûr que si je cherche un compartiment de libre maintenant, je n'aurai pas de problème pour en trouver un.

Je monte dans le train et je cherche le compartiment où je serai le moins dérangé. Celui du fond, le dernier. Le voilà. Pas mal, des banquettes en bleu gris, de la moquette, pas très spacieux mais confortable. Il y a même des filets pour les bagages. Et une grande fenêtre qu'on peut ouvrir. Je sens que je vais passer un voyage confortable. Ils sont peut-être exaspérant les sorciers anglais, mais ils ont du goût pour le luxe. C'est indiscutable.

Je pose ma valise sur une des deux banquettes et je l'ouvre.

_- Tu peux sortir._

_- Enfin, je commençais à me demander ssssi tu ne m'avais pas oublié. Jolie, tu l'a bien choisssie ce compartiment, je vais pourvoir me dorer au sssoleil._

_- Je fais toujours de bon choix Maël._

_- Tu as raissson, mon jeune sssorcier._

Pour votre information, Maël est un dendroaspis polylepis femelle, ou pour les incultes comme vous, c'est un mamba noir d'Afrique. 2 mètres, 10 ans et un venin qui peut tuer un hippogriffe en exactement 3 secondes et 12 centièmes, j'ai fait le test. Elle est grise avec des pupilles jaunes et l'intérieur de sa bouche est noire, d'où le nom de mamba noir, voilà pour les incultes. Ensuite. Maël est intelligente mais avec un caractère bien trempé et boudeuse des fois. Ce qui fait une compagne de choix pour moi.

_- Voilà, j'ai trouvé ma place. Sur la table près de la fenêtre au soleil._

Elle s'enroule sur elle-même. Dehors, les gens commencent à affluer sur le quai.

_- Ferme la fenêtre sss'il-te-plaît, ils font trop de bruit pour que je dorme tranquillement._

_- Voilà, c'est fait ma reine._

- _J'aime quand mes animaux de compagnies sssont ssserviables et dociles._

-_ Ni prend pas trop goût ma belle._

_- Hum..._

Elle s'endort. Mais elle ronfle ! C'est bien la première fois que j'entends un serpent ronfler. Tiens, elle s'est arrêtée. Je prends un livre dans ma valise et m'installe sur la banquette qui se trouve en face de ma valise. Le train s'ébranle, enfin. Bon, où en étais-je sur l'étude des poisons. À oui, le conium maculatum. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il dise ? Très toxique elle est utilisée par les...

- Désolée de te déranger, mais on peut s'installer là, il y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments.

Je lève les yeux de mon livre pour regarder qui me dérange. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouve une brune aux cheveux en broussailleux mais pas si flagrant que ça. Elle a des yeux noisette et la peau finement bronzée. Elle a sur l'épaule un sac et porte à la main un casier pour animal. Derrière elle, se trouvent deux garçons. Un roux aux yeux bleu et avec des taches de rousseur. Par contre son voisin, un brun aux cheveux en bataille, avec des yeux marron qui porte une paire de lunette, plus petit que le roux. Une fois cette observation de faite, je me replonge dans mon livre et leur dit :

- Fait, fait. Il y a de la place pour vous trois.

- Merci. Au faite je suis...

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre miss Hermione Granger, mais je vous serai gré de ne pas laisser sortir votre chat roux de sa cage. J'aimerai éviter d'avoir des poils de chat sur moi. Ensuite messieurs Adrien Potter et Ronald Weasley, j'aimerai que vous évitiez de faire une partie de bataille explosive, ça réveillerai Maël et ça me dérangerai dans ma lecture. Je vous en remercie d'avance.

Je lève les yeux sur eux et j'ai l'occasion d'admirer des poissons hors de l'eau, arrêté au stade mi- assît, mi- debout. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il soit dans un état comme celui-ci ?

- Comment tu as... chat roux... mon nom... leurs noms ? Me demande Granger toute confuse.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils étaient choqués, je les ai surprit.

- Tu te demandes comment j'ai deviné vos noms ?

- Oui.

- C'est simple Granger, ton nom est écrit sur une étiquette accrochée à la cage de ton chat, ensuite tu as des poils roux sur tes vêtements, donc tu as un chat roux qui, ne le voyant pas dans tes bras, se trouve dans la cage. Ensuite pour Potter, ça tête est sur tous les journaux de l'Angleterre, facile à reconnaître. Après, pour Weasley, tu es roux et tu portes un sac recousu trois fois et un morceau de robe de seconde main sort de ton sac, donc ta famille n'est pas très riche, vu ta connaissance du monde magique tu es un sang pur, la seule famille de sang pur pauvre et qui sont tous roux sont les Weasley, comme tu es tout seule et non accompagné d'un jumeau, tu es le sixième des Weasley, Ronald. Ensuite vous avez tous les deux les gars un jeu de cartes explosives qui sort de votre poche, signe que vous avez dans l'idée d'y jouer. Voilà.

_-Frimeur._

Elle a raison Maël, je suis un peu frimeur des fois. Aussi les gens ont du mal à être logique. C'est vrai qu'au cour de l'histoire il y a eu des personnes logiques et intelligentes, comme Napoléon ou même César. Mais ce genre de personnage est rare, la plus grande majorité des personnes ne sont pas intelligentes, surtout les sorciers anglais, ce sont les pires. Je vais me sentir bien seul au milieu de ces personnes.

_- Harry._

Maël me siffle ? Je lève la tête pour voir que durant mon absence trois nouvelles personnes sont arrivées. Un blond aux yeux gris-métallique, la peau pâle, un nez fin, un masque de froideur, des traits aristocratiques, sourire moqueur figé sur ses lèvres. Derrière lui, deux filles, une blonde aux yeux marron, sourire aux lèvres. Sa voisine, une blonde aux yeux bleus, aborde le même sourire que ses compagnons. Une discussion violente s'engage entre les deux parties. Une insulte par-là, un sarcasme par ci, une menace, une moquerie et QUOI !? Houla, Ils ont tous sortie leur baguette magique, ils veulent tous nous tuer, enfin surtout Maël et moi. On a rien demandé, misère ces adolescents.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre discussion ô combien intéressante, mais rangez vos baguette si vous plaît, vous risquez de blesser soit Maël soit moi.

Toutes les têtes se retournent vers moi. J'ai dit une chose qui fallait pas ? Pas que j'ai peur d'eux, j'ai déjà affronté pire, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on me regarde comme si j'étais une bête de foire.

- Tiens, un nouveau. Je suis...

Le blond me tend la main.

- Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Malefoy, né Black. Dis-je en serrant la main de Malefoy qui hausse un sourcil. Facile, il y a les armoiries de la famille Malefoy sur ta chevalière, et tu es le seule Malefoy à aller à Poudlard.

Un micro sourire fendit son masque de froideur, il me lâche la main et se retourne vers ses amies.

- Voici...

- Pansy Parkinson, votre parfum clair de lune est un faux. Et Daphné Greengrass, votre bague n'est pas en argent, mais plaqué argent. Au fait Malefoy, tu feras attention mais ta cape n'est pas en soie d'acromentule mais de la soie banale.

J'adore ça, j'adore voire leur tête de poisson hors de l'eau. Qu'est-ce que c'est divertissant de faire ce genre de chose. Ok, Maël n'aime pas quand je fais ce genre de truc, elle dit que « ça rend les gens encore plus bête comparé à toi, déjà qu'ils n'ont pas un niveau intellectuel bien élevé, si en plus tu frime et les rabaisses. » Fin de citation. Maël est une femme de lettre, ou serpent de lettre. Tout dépend du point de vu.

_- Harry, on bouge. Il y a trop de monde ici._

Sur un signe de la tête, je sors ma baguette. Un petit coup pour que ma valise se referme, un autre pour la rétrécir et l'alléger. Je range ma baguette dans son étui et ma valise dans ma poche. Je tends le bras vers Maël, elle grimpe sur mon bras et vient se loger sur mes épaules. Elle a pris du poids, surtout ne pas lui faire remarquer, j'ai encore les cicatrices de la fois où je lui ai fait remarquer. Grave erreur.

- Bon Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, ce n'est pas que votre présence me dérange, mais j'aime faire des discussions avec des gens qui ne s'amusent pas à imiter un poisson. Je vous laisse le compartiment. Au fait Weasley, la prochain fois que tu manges une chocogrenouille, pense à enlever le chocolat à côté de ta bouche. Bonne journée.

Au moment où je passe la porte du compartiment, en écartant Malefoy and co, j'ai eu le temps d'entendre : « Qui est-il ? ».

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre 1. Comme vous pouvez le voire, le mystère est important, et il le sera dans les prochain. Mais pas de panique, des explication arriveront aussi.**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'oubliez pas les reviews si vous avez des questions.**

**A mercredi prochain pour la suite, chapitre 2 : Soirée de répartition, synonyme avec début d'emmerde.**

**A plus.**


	3. Soirée de répartition, synonyme avec

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, bienvenu pour la suite de L'espoir Inconnu.**

**Mais avant de lire le chapitre 2, j'ai quelque mots à vous dire. Merci à toute les personnes qui ont mit un review, mais aussi merci aux personne qui on mit mon histoire en favorite et en follower. J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira autant que vous a plut les chapitre précédent.**

**Je le redit, le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Voici le chapitre 2 : Soirée de répartition, synonyme avec début d'emmerde.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Soirée de répartition, synonyme avec début d'emmerde.

- Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. Dit une voix sortie de nulle part.

_- Tu as entendu Maël, on arrive._

_- Enfin je vais pouvoir respirer l'air de dehors, j'en ai marre de ce train._

Elle lève la tête et regarde dehors.

_- NON ! Il pleut, mais c'est quoi ce pays de merde. Harry tu pourrais me cacher de la pluie ? Sssi te plaît._

-_Bien sûr._

C'est vrai que le temps n'est pas idéal pour aller bronzer. Il pleut, mais pas une petite pluie, non, un orage, un déluge. Le train commence à freiner pour finir par s'arrêter. L'apocalypse commence. Tout le monde se précipite dehors sous la pluie et sur un minuscule quai. Les gens se bousculent pour atteindre le plus vite les calèches, certains trébuchent, d'autres tombent à moitié. Je vois les premières années qui s'enfoncent dans la forêt sous la pluie pour aller à Poudlard. J'observe tout ça depuis le compartiment que j'ai pu trouver durant le trajet.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti et ai quitté le train, je me lève, je tends le bras à Maël qui va se cacher directement sous ma veste. Je me jette un sort pour pas que la pluie ne me mouille pas, elle n'est pas belle la magie ? Maël et moi descendons du train et montons dans la dernière calèche de libre. Personne, bien, je serai encore tranquille.

Une fois sortie de la forêt, je peux voir Poudlard sous la pluie. Pas mal le château, immense, perché au sommet d'une montagne, de nombreuses tours les unes plus grandes que les autres, des feux l'éclairent de partout. Au flan de la montagne, un lac aussi noir que de l'encre mais où se reflètent les feux de Poudlard.

La calèche s'arrête enfin devant l'entrée du château, ou plutôt l'immense entrée avec des portes en chêne massif, des colonnes de pierre, un sol en marbre gris, un hall d'entrée qui peut accueillir une maison entière, un plafond assez haut pour que l'on distingue peu.

Je descends de la calèche pour passer les portes. Il y a du bruit en haut de ces escaliers, je les monte et me retrouve devant l'entrée d'une grande pièce que je ne pus voir car une vieille femme se planta devant moi.

- Vous êtes Harry ? Je hoche de la tête. Attendez ici qu'on vous appelle.

Je me décale sur le côté, pour me placer à côté de la porte sans pouvoir voir l'intérieur, m'installent dans un coin d'ombre pour me cacher. La vieille revient avec les premières années et ils entrent dans la pièce. Silence.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_  
_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_  
_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_  
_De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole_  
_Rassemblés par la même passion_  
_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_  
_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_  
_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_  
_"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"_  
_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_  
_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_  
_Où la destinée les séparerait._  
_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_  
_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_  
_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_  
_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._  
_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_  
_Que pareille amitiés viennent à sombrer ?_  
_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_  
_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner_  
_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."_  
_Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture_  
_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."_  
_Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage_  
_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."_  
_Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité_  
_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_  
_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_  
_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_  
_Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_  
_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._  
_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur_  
_Chez les sorciers de son académie_  
_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._  
_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_  
_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_  
_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_  
_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._  
_La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient_  
_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait._  
_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_  
_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_  
_De longues années libres de soucis._  
_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_  
_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._  
_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_  
_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_  
_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_  
_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._  
_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_  
_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._  
_Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits_  
_Les amis dressés contre les amis_  
_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_  
_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ_  
_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_  
_Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi._  
_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_  
_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_  
_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_  
_Commes ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_  
_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_  
_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_  
_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission_  
_Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long_  
_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_  
_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_  
_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_  
_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_  
_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_  
_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_  
_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_  
_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_  
_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_  
_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_  
_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_  
_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_  
_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_  
_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_  
_La répartition maintenant commence_

Oh putain, mais c'est quoi ce truc qui a été chanté ? Je savais que les sorciers anglais avaient de l'imagination mais de là à faire cette horreur. Au moins je sais où je suis, si la répartition se fait dans cette pièce c'est que c'est la grande Salle. Des chuchotements se font dans la grande Salle. Silence.

- Abercrombie, Eusan

- Gryffondor !

La répartition commence, les noms défilent, les maisons sont criées, on applaudi les nouveaux. Puis le dernier passe. De nouveaux chuchotements, puis le silence.

- A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Laissez-moi vous présenter un nouvel élève qui fait sa rentrée en cinquième année, Harry.

Je sors de l'ombre et m'avance dans la grande Salle. Elle porte bien son nom, grande, spacieuse et bien éclairée. Des murs en pierre, cinq tables longues positionnées dont une sur une estrade qui est la table des professeurs. Les quatre autres sont pour chacune des maisons. Derrière la table des professeurs, un grand vitrail représente le blason de Poudlard et les quatre animaux des maisons. Le plafond quant à lui est magique, représente le ciel de dehors à l'instant présent. Tout ceci éclairé par des bougies qui flottent au-dessus de nous. Des bougies. C'est assez... original. Misère.

Pendant que je m'avance vers l'estrade, j'observe les gens. Certains sont surpris, d'autre choqué. A la table des professeurs j'ai la même chose, sauf un qui fait un rictus de dégoût, le directeur, il est assis dans un grand fauteuil plaqué or donc c'est le directeur, il a les yeux qui pétille et la vieille de tout à l'heure me jette un regard rempli de colère qui me fait ni chaud ni froid. Pourquoi ils sont tous comme ça ? C'est mes vêtements qui les gènes. C'est vrai, il faut des robes noirs, un chapeau pointu noir, des pantalons noirs, des chemises blanches et des chaussures noires. Et bien je n'ai rien de tout ça. Je porte un jean noir, une veste noire avec chemise noire dessous, pas de chapeau et une paire de converse noire. D'accord, je n'ai pas la tenue demandée, mais je ne me vois pas porter des robes à longueur de journée. J'ai le droit de m'habiller comme je veux quand même.

Arrivé devant l'estrade, j'observe un chapeau sur un tabouret. C'est lui qui réparti et qui soit disant par-là a fait une chanson merdique. Je pari que je dois le mettre sur la tête. Ne laissant pas une seule minute à la vieille, je prends le chapeau, m'assis sur le tabouret et me coiffe du chapeau. Une voix résonne dans ma tête.

_- Tiens donc, encore un élève, tu n'es pas une première année toi, tu rentres en cinquième année. Mais ! Tu es Harry..._

_- Silence._

_- Je vois, je comprends mieux maintenant. Une vie pas facile. Bien, où je veux te mettre. Un avis ?_

_- Les Serpentard, rusés mais imbus de leur personne, non merci. Gryffondor, les forts, les courageux, mais leur méthode du je fonce dans le tas et je réfléchi aux conséquences ça me ressemble pas. Poufsouffle, loyaux, mais naïfs des fois, non. Et Serdaigle, savent, mais aussi du genre à se tuer à la tâche. En fait je ne sais pas, si ça tenait qu'à moi je ne serais pas là, mais je l'ai promis._

_- Et bien, tu à une image bien défini des maisons de Poudlard, mais je sais où te mettre. Tu seras à..._ SERDAIGLE !

Le nom retend dans une salle silencieuse, puis des applaudissements retend sur ma droite. J'enlève le chapeau de ma tête. La table qui m'applaudis se trouve tout à droite de la pièce. Je me lève, laisse tomber le chapeau dans les mains de la vieille. Je m'avance vers la table des Serdaigle. Ça va être long.

Je m'assoie entre un châtain et une brune. En face de moi, une rousse avec à sa droite une blonde et à sa gauche une brune. Ils veulent commencer une discussion, mais je ne leur laisse pas le temps, je tourne la tête vers le directeur qui s'est de nouveau levé.

- La répartition étant terminée, je vous souhaite bon appétit.

Une fois cette phrase prononcée, un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre et les plats apparaissent. Sauvé, les plats ont l'air bon. Les autres se présente, me donne leur nom, moi je donne mon prénom. Le repas continu comme ça, avec une conversation à sens unique. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Le dessert arrive. Lorsque tous les élèves ont fini de manger et que le niveau sonore des conversations recommence à monter, Dumbledore se lève à nouveau. Tout le monde s'interrompt aussitôt et les têtes se tournent vers lui. Mais quand est ce que je vais me coucher moi, ça devient chiant ici.

- A présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès, il serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi.

Plusieurs personnes se regardent en souriant.

- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons cette année quatre nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assura les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur James Potter, notre nouveau professeur de duel magique, la professeur Lily Potter qui remplacera l'ancien professeur de rune magique, et enfin le professeur Dolores Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal. Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le...

- Hum, hum.

Ce bruit ce répercuta sur les murs de la grande Salle, coupent le monologue du directeur. Le directeur lance un regard vers une femme habillée tout en rose avec une tête de crapaud. Elle se lève, le directeur s'assit. Plusieurs professeurs choqués. Le crapaud regarde la salle.

- Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue.

Quelle voix aiguë, je peux dire que tout chez elle est détestable, depuis sa petite voix stupide jusqu'à son cardigan rose pelucheux. Un nouveau _hum, hum_.

- Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !

Elle essaye de nous amadouer le crapaud.

- J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite très bon amis !

Un nouveau _hum, hum._ Elle reprend son discours mais parlant plutôt comme une femme d'affaires et les mots qu'elle prononce ont le rythme morne d'un discours appris par cœur.

- Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Elle se tourne vers ses collègues et incline légèrement la tête vers eux, un signe qu'aucun ne lui répond.

- Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation, car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Elle se rassoit, le directeur l'applaudi suivi par les professeurs qui n'y mettent pas beaucoup de conviction. Quelques élèves applaudissent aussi, mais la plus part sont surpris par le discours. Le directeur se lève.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant. A présent comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais de Quidditch auront lieu le...

Pour être éclairant il est éclairant. C'est même très révélateur. Mais ça veut dire qu'une chose, que le ministère a décidée d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard. Ça sent le début des emmerdes, mais pour qui ?

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre 2, laissez des reviews si vous voulez.**

**A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 3 : Confirmation.**


	4. Confirmation

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteur, bienvenu pour le troisième chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui sont fort agréable à lire. Je remercie aussi ce qui ont mit mon histoire dans leur favorite et follower.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.**

**Je le redit, le monde de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiens pas.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Confirmation.

_Le vent d'automne joue avec mes cheveux, le jaune, l'orange et le rouge m'entoure. Je me balance sur une balançoire, me perdant dans mes pensées. Me posant des questions qu'un enfant comme moi ne devrait se poser._

_Le vent souffle et les feuilles dansent autour de moi, me donnant l'impression d'être au cœur d'une tornade de rouge, de jaune et d'orange._

_Je soupir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils sont comme ça ? Pourquoi lui et pas plutôt moi ?_

_Une brise plus forte mais chaleureuse me fait lever la tête. Devant moi se tient une femme que je n'arrive pas à deviner les contours de son visage._

_Elle me tend sa main. Je regarde sa main. J'entends sa voix._

_L'espoir naît en moi._

_J'attrape sa main._

Le matin est là. J'entends les oiseaux qui chantent. Un fin rayon de soleil caresse mon visage et une brise matinale vient soulever mes draps. J'ouvre les yeux.

_- On y va Maël ?_

_- Quand tu veux._

Je me lève de ma chaise et me dirige vers la sortie. Avant de quitter ma chambre, je me retourne. Ce qui est bien chez les Serdaigles, c'est que chaque élève à sa propre chambre pour pouvoir travailler seule et au calme. Une chambre d'un Serdaigle se compose d'une bibliothèque, d'un lit à baldaquin, un bureau et une salle de bains. Bien sûr, tout Serdaigle peut rajouter des objets ou des meubles dans sa chambre. Vérifient que tout est en ordre, je quitte ma chambre et me dirige vers la salle commune.

La salle commune se compose principalement de table pour travailler en groupe, des bibliothèques, il y a aussi des alvéoles où on peut travailler en groupes sans déranger les autres. Une cheminé avec un canapé, trois fauteuils et une table basse devant la cheminé. Tout ceci nuancé avec du bleu et une statue de Rowena Serdaigle, se trouvant entre les deux escaliers qui mène aux chambres des filles et des garçons.

_- Cette salle confirme ma théorie._

_- Que les Serdaigles sont des savants, mais qui sont du genre à se tuer à la tâche ?_

_- Celle-là même Maël._

Je passe la porte aux énigmes, pour une fois je trouve ça intelligent de mettre comme seule accès à la salle commune, une porte qui s'ouvre si on a trouvé la réponse à l'énigme qu'elle nous pose. Ça permet de faire fonctionner son esprit, mais c'est dangereux, car toute personne intelligente peut rentrer dans la salle commune.

Je descends jusqu'à la grande Salle pour déjeuner. Arrivé, je remarque qu'il n'y a personne. Normal, on est le premier jour de cour et il est 7 h du matin. Je m'avance le long de la table des Serdaigles et m'y assoie. Commençant mon petit déjeuné, je propose un morceau de bacon à Maël.

Des pas résonnent à l'entrée de la salle. Je remarque que ce sont des Serdaigles. Ils se dirigent vers moi. Ces sont les Serdaigles de l'autre soir. La rousse, la blonde et une des brunes. Elles se dirigent vers moi et s'assoient en face de moi.

- Salut Lisa, Morag, Padma.

Même si je n'ai pas parlé hier soir, j'écoute au moins ce qui se dit au tour de moi. Donc, en face de moi, Lisa Turpin, des cheveux blonds et longs, lui tombent juste sous les épaules. Yeux vert, un nez fin et un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. A gauche, Morag MacDougal, une rousse aux cheveux tombent sur ses épaules, des yeux bleus. Et à droite de Lisa, Padma Patil, une indienne aux cheveux bruns tressés en une tresse tombant sur une de ses épaules, des yeux marron.

- Salut Harry, ça va ce matin ?

- Ouai, et vous ?

- Oui.

Elles commencent à discuter entre elles. Plus le temps passe et plus la salle se rempli. Les autres Serdaigles de mon année arrivent, s'installent et discutent avec les trois filles. Puis elle apparue. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, sales, emmêlés et qui lui tombent jusqu'à la taille. Des yeux bleu et protubérant surmontés de sourcils très clairs, le tout donnant un regard rêveur. Elle a aussi un collier de capsule de Bièraubeurre et des boucles d'oreille radis. L'ensemble lui donne lueur de folie.

_- Je trouve que l'expresssion ne pas se fier aux apparences lui colle bien à la peau._

Je hoche de la tête. Quelques cris se font entendre en face de moi. Je tourne la tête vers ces cris.

- Un... un serpent.

- Ah oui, je vous présente Maël, ma compagne, c'est une mamba noire.

Plusieurs visages fixent Maël qui se dresse de fierté, elle a toujours aimé être sous les projecteurs.

_- La folie, ô douce folie, rempli ma tête de ton venin._

Ça c'est une chose que je ne comprends chez Maël, quand elle rencontre une nouvelle personne, elle chantonne cette phrase. Je lui ai demandé un jour de m'explique, mais elle a toujours refusé. Je claque des doigts devant les yeux des Serdaigles.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans votre admiration de Maël, mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Vous voulez bien me parler du Survivant, et surtout pendant Poudlard, j'ai lu quelques articles de journaux sur lui, mais vous avez vécu cinq années en sa présence, vous pouvez me parler de lui ?

- Bien sûr. Tu sais déjà que Adrien Potter a défais Tu-Sais-Qui quand il avait 1 ans. Toute la vie à Poudlard tourne autour de lui. Il ne se passe pas un truc important à Poudlard sans que ça concerne de près ou de loin Potter. Pendant sa première année, un troll est rentré dans Poudlard pendant Halloween. Avec Weasley, Potter était partit cherche Granger, mais ils se sont retrouvés à affronter le troll, et ils l'ont assommé. Ensuite dans l'année, il y a eu l'histoire de la pierre philosophale je crois, c'est ça Lisa ?

- Oui, il y avait le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite qui était interdit, il renfermait qu'elle que chose. Puis un soir, Potter, Weasley et Granger y sont allé, on ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais on sait que Potter a sauvé la pierre philosophale des mains de notre prof de DCFM, Quirrell. Puis en seconde année, il y a eu l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets. Une sale affaire, l'héritier de Serpentard avait lâché un monstre sur les enfants né-moldus, il les a pétrifiés. Puis Potter a découvert l'entrée de la chambre qui a été condamné. En troisième année il y a seulement eu l'évasion de Peter Pettigrow, rien de spéciale n'est arrivé à Potter, sauf l'attaque des détraqueurs pendant le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle, Potter a chuté de son balai. Pendant sa quatrième année, il s'est fait remarquer. Il a été le quatrième champion pour le tournoi des trois champions. Il a participé et pendant la troisième épreuve, Potter est revenu avec Cédric mort en affirmant que Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour. Et depuis ce jour il dit que Tu-Sais-Qui est vraiment de retour.

Pendant qu'ils me parlaient du Survivant, ce-dernier rentra dans la grande Salle. Accompagné de Granger et Weasley, ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors pour déjeuner. Granger a un livre à côté d'elle et ne fait que de parler. Weasley mange comme un porc en s'enfilant une tonne de nourriture dans la bouche. Potter écoute d'une oreille discrète Grangers tout en lançant des regards vers les Serpentard. Je me retourne vers mes interlocuteurs.

- Laissez-moi deviner d'après leur comportement, Granger est une Miss je-sais-tout, prêt à balancer son savoir à tout bout de phrase, elle se targue d'être la première de sa promotion et s'en vante, ce qui la rend plus insupportable. Weasley, qui mange comme un porc, doit être le moins intelligent des trois, vu comment il mange, famille de sang-pur du côté de Dumbledore, il est bourré de préjugés. Potter est le partisan du moindre effort, toujours prêt à jouer plutôt qu'à travailler, fait des blagues et quand il se fait prendre, il s'en sort avec presque aucune punition. C'est ça ?

Ils me regardent avec un air surpris.

- Ouai, comment tu sais ça ?

- Seulement l'habitude d'observer.

_- Frimeur._

Je souris légèrement. Des bruissements d'ailes se font entendre. Je lève la tête vers le plafond pour voire une nuée de hibou rentré dans la salle. Des centaines de hiboux de toutes les espèces. Des hiboux grand-duc, des hiboux petit-duc, des hiboux maître-bois. Tous ont quelque chose à livrer. Certains livrent les journaux, d'autre des lettres ou des colis contenant, probablement, un objet oublié par les élèves chez eux.

Je repère dans cette nuée un hibou blanc. Hedwige, un harfang des neiges, plumage blanc, elle a la particularité d'être diurne, intelligente, majestueuse, un caractère comme Maël. Elle se prend aussi pour une reine des fois, je lui avais fait remarquer qu'elle se prenait trop pour Sissi, j'avais eu le droit à deux coup de bec de sa part.

Elle se pose devant moi et me donne un colis et deux lettres.

- Salut Hedwige, ça va ? Un morceau de bacon.

Je lui tends du bacon qu'elle attrape de suite.

_- Hedwige, aide-moi, Harry est encore en mode frimeur._

Hedwige hulule à Maël qui lui répond par un sifflement. Et voilà qu'elles remettent encore ça, elles me font une discussion comme celle-ci à chaque fois que je frime, enfin d'après Maël.

J'ouvre une des deux lettres.

_Voici les journaux que tu m'as demandés, ils seront livrés tous les jours à l'heure que tu as dit._

_B.T_

Je souris. Je prends le colis et l'ouvre. Voilà les journaux, je vais pouvoir continuer ce que j'ai commencé. Il y a The Daily Telegraph, Financial Times, The Times, The Guardian, The Independent, La Gazette du Sorcier et Le Chicaneur. Je les remets dans le colis. J'attrape la deuxième lettre.

_Harry, le blond n'ai pas allé prendre son whisky pur feu hier soir au club, et ce matin, il ne sait pas présenté au club pour prendre son café habituel et lire le Financial Times. Il est allé directement au Ministère._

_Billy._

Je lève les yeux de la lettre. Dans la salle tous le monde est content d'avoir reçu du courrier de leurs parents. Ils montrent leurs lettres à leurs amis, exhibent les objets reçus de leurs parents. Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent. Poudlard est en effervescence, ses habitants sont heureux. Au fin-fond de l'écosse il fait beau, l'air est à la gaieté. C'est le calme avant la tempête. À Londres, le tonnerre commence à tonner. Les pions commencent à bouger. Les ténèbres commencent à recouvrir la ville, une ombre engendre une rumeur, murmure une peur sans nom qui se répand. Quelque chose se prépare, et j'en ai la confirmation.

* * *

**Fin. Suite au prochain chapitre : Journée spéciale.**

**J'espère que sa vous a plus et je vous dit à mercredi prochain.**

**Des reviews si vous voulez ou si vous avez de question.**


	5. Observer, chercher, obtenir

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteur, bonjour. Bienvenu pour le chapitre 4.**

**J'aimerai vous remercier de vos reviews qui sont fort plaisant à lire.**

**La semaine dernière je vous avais dis que ce chapitre serait nommé "journée spéciale", j'ai du changer le titre à cause de la trame. Donc il se nomme "Observer, chercher, obtenir."**

**Comme d'habitude, le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Observer, chercher, obtenir.

Je sors de la grande Salle en compagnies des Serdaigles de mon année.

- Su, on a quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Terry, tu pourrais au moins prendre la peine de regarder ton emploi du temps quand on te le donne. Tu me fais le coût à chaque début d'année.

- Désolé.

- On a 2h de métamorphose avec les Poufs puis 2h de potion avec encore les Poufs. L'après-midi, 2h de duel avec les Gryffons et 2h de DCFM avec les Gryffons aussi.

- Quelle journée, on va avoir des lundis bien chargés.

Bien chargés. C'est vrai. On commence avec McGo. Minerva McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondors, directrice-adjointe de Poudlard, professeur de métamorphose, animagus chat tigré, sévère, très sévère même envers ses lions. Ensuite on a Severus Snape, directeur des Serpentard, professeur de potion, surnommé à Poudlard la chauve-souris des cachots, occlumens, legilimens, veux être le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ancien mangemort qui sert d'espion à Dumbledore, froid, une haine contre les Potters et favorise ses serpents. Après manger, James Potter, ancien auror, professeur de duel, père du Survivant, arrogant et une haine contre Snape. Et enfin pour finir Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'État au ministère de la magie, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, contre les loups garous et met en place des lois anti-hybrides. Ça va être une longue journée, une très longue journée.

En suivant les Serdaigles, j'arrive devant la classe de métamorphose. Constituée de pupitres pour deux personnes, sur les côtés il y a de nombreuses cages d'animaux, qui doivent servir sans doute pour les métamorphoses animales. Au fond de la classe, un bureau où se tient McGo debout devant celui ci, à gauche et à droite du bureau deux tableaux pour les cours écrits. Mcgo fait partie des gens au visage sévère qu'il faut mieux éviter de contrarier.

La classe est déjà remplie, il ne manque plus que moi. J'avance dans la classe et me dirige vers une table le plus loin du bureau. Plus aucun bruit dans la salle, puis un claquement de talon se fait entendre. Je me fige et tourne la tête. McGo vient vers moi. L'aigle fond sur sa proie, sauf que la proie est plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en a l'air.

- Je ne peux vous accepter dans cette salle cour sans la tenue réglementaire. Alors vous allez me faire plaisir de changer de vêtement pour mettre l'uniforme de Poudlard.

- Professeur McGonagall, je n'ai vu nulle part qu'il fallait porter l'uniforme.

- C'est écrit dans le règlement de Poudlard.

- Règlement que le Directeur Dumbledore n'a pas jugé utile de me montrer. Je suis donc dans l'incapacité de pouvoir changer de vêtement pour mettre l'uniforme de Poudlard.

- Veuillez alors vous procurer un uniforme le plus rapidement possible.

- Bien sûr. Par contre professeur, pouvait vous me faire un mot pour expliquer à vos collègue mon problème ?

Elle auge de la tête. Le mot à la main, je m'installe enfin à une table du fond de la classe. Premier monstre vaincu, mais pour combien de temps.

- Bienvenu, cette année vous passez vos BUSES, je vous rappelle...

Et blabla, un discours pas intéressant du tout. J'aimerai être dehors, pouvoir traîner dans les rues de Londres, pouvoir... Ah, elle a fini de parler. Le cours se déroule au gré du temps. On fait un exercice, changer un hérisson en brosse, c'est terriblement ennuyant. Je l'ai fait en deux minutes et j'ai eu le droit à une remarque de Maël comme quoi je devrais arrêter de frimer. Enfin, le son de la cloche qui me libère de ce cours. Sortant avec les Serdaigles, je me dirige vers, comme les élèves le nomment, l'antre de la chauve-souris, les cachots.

Les cachots de Poudlard sont particuliers. J'ai visité divers cachots, certains sombres, d'autres lumineux, ou encore ensanglantés, jolis. Mais les cachots de Poudlard ont une particularité qu'on ne peut trouver dans un autre cachot. Ils sont sombres et faiblement éclairés par des flambeaux dispersés par-ci, par-la, il y fait froid, très froid, plus froid que dans tout Poudlard. Les cachots sont le meilleur endroit, le plus profond et le plus perdu de tout Poudlard, il est facile de se retrouver égorgé, ou même violé, sans que l'on vous entende. C'est un lieu cauchemardesque pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Mais dans ces cachots, un lieu terrifie encore les plus valeureux auror. La classe de potion.

Cette classe de torture a vu, pendant près de 14 ans, des centaines de sorciers réussir, louper leurs potions. Rien que l'aspect de cette salle est un premier pas vers l'enfer. Cette pièce est constituée d'une seule fenêtre qui, rendue sale par les millions de vapeur des potions, ne laisse plus passer la lumière de dehors, seule espoir de liberté dans cet enfer. En plus de ceci, vient se rajouter les dizaines de bocaux, alignés au mur, remplis de formol, avec pour occupant des restes d'animaux, cervelle de crapaud, cafard mort, des yeux de poisson fumeur, et encore plein de chose plus horrible les unes que les autres. Mais ce qui mais le plus l'accent sur cet air terrible n'est autre que le propriétaire des lieux. Severus Snape.

Ce professeur est à lui tout seul, l'arme la plus terrible et la plus terrifiante de cette classe. Ses sarcasmes et ses menaces ont réussi plus d'une fois à faire fondre un chaudron, et à faire perdre des milliers de point au Gryffondors.

Le cours avec lui se déroule bien, mais on peut voir que les Poufsouffles sont terrifiés face à lui, ils en tremblent même. Certains réussissent à faire fondre leur chaudron en brassant un filtre de paix, l'une des potions les plus simples au monde. Une fois le cours fini, je me dirige vers la grande Salle pour déjeuner. Que la cuisine française me manque, elle est bien meilleure que ce qui est présent sur cette table. Le repas fini, direction le cours de duel qui est banal. Sauf la preuve que James Potter favorise les Gryffondors, surtout son fils, et déteste les Serpentards. Mais ceci est inintéressant, Potter père n'est que secondaire, comme son fils. Non le mieux dans toute cette journée reste avenir, et ce n'est autre que le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal du professeur Dolores Ombrage.

Quand je rentre dans la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal, Ombrage est déjà assise à son bureau. Elle porte le même cardigan rose que la veille ainsi que le nœud de velours noir accroché dans ses cheveux. Encore une fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à une grosse mouche qui serait imprudemment perchée sur la tête d'un crapaud. Les élèves entrent dans la salle en silence. Ombrage reste inconnue pour eux et ils ne savent pas quelles seraient ses exigences en matière de discipline.

- Eh bien, bonjour.

Quelques élèves marmonnent un vague bonjour.

- Voyons, voyons, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez : « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. » Recommençons depuis le début, si vous voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde !

- Bonjour, professeur Ombrage.

Vieille biquet plutôt, ou crapaud visqueux dégoulinant de parole mielleuse qui n'est qu'un poison pour l'esprit.

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était pas difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, si vous plaît.

Comment ? Elle a bien dit « Rangez vos baguettes » ? C'est pas bon ça et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ombrage ouvre son sac à main en tirant sa propre baguette et tapote le tableau noir. Des mots s'inscrivent.

_Défense contre les forces du Mal_

_Retour aux principes de bases_

- Bien. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas ? Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laissez loin au-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre au début d'une année de B.U.S.E. Vous serez certainement satisfaits d'apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus. Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.

Elle tapote le tableau, effacent les mots précédent pour les remplacer par les objectifs d'apprentissage.

_1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique._

_2) Apprendre à connaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée._

_3) Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique._

Le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins se vont entendre.

- Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique _par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

Un murmure d'approbation dénué d'enthousiasme parcourt la classe.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer. Lorsque je vous pose une question, j'aimerais bien que vous me répondiez : « Oui, professeur Ombrage », ou « Non, professeur Ombrage ». Donc, je reprends : Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique _par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

- Oui professeur Ombrage.

- Très bien. Je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez ce livre à la page 5 et que vous lisiez le premier chapitre : « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants ». Et je vous signale qu'il est inutile de bavarder.

Tout le monde se penche sur son livre. Elle est sérieuse, elle veut nous faire lire ce... ce truc qui parle de défense. Mais c'est une horreur rempli d'ineptie et erreur en tout genre. Tiens, Granger lève la main. Ombrage n'a pas l'aire de la voire. Tout le monde la fixe. Ombrage l'a repérée, que la partie commence.

- Souhaitez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ?

- Non, pas au sujet du chapitre.

- Pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de lire. Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous attendrons la fin du cours pour nous en occuper.

- J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage.

- Et vous vous appelez ?

- Hermione Granger.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement.

- Je ne pense pas. Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de _l'utilisation _des sortilèges de défense.

- _L'utilisation _des sortilèges de défense ? Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à un tel sortilège, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

- Alors, on ne fera pas de magie ?

- Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe, on lève la main, Mr...

- Weasley.

Potter et Granger lèvent la main.

- Miss Granger ? Vous vouliez demander autre chose ?

- Oui. La raison d'être des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de défense, non ?

- Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère, Miss Granger ?

- Non, mais...

- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle soit. Notre nouveau programme d'étude a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous, Miss Granger. Vous apprendrez ainsi les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques...

- A quoi ça peut bien servir ? Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec...

- Votre _main_, Mr Potter ! Le ministère estime que des connaissances théoriques seront suffisantes pour vous permettre de réussir votre examen, ce qui est après tout l'essentiel dans une école. Vous vous appelez ?

- Parvati Patil. Il n'y a pas une partie pratique dans les épreuves de défense contre les forces du Mal quand on passe les B.U.S.E. ? Est-ce qu'on ne doit pas montrer qu'on sait véritablement lancer des anti sorts ou des choses comme ça ?

- Si vous étudiez suffisamment bien la théorie, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas exécuter l'un de ces sorts sous le contrôle attentif des responsables de l'examen.

- Sans jamais les avoir pratiqués avant ? Vous voulez dire que la première fois qu'on jettera ce genre de sort, ce sera le jour de l'examen ?

- Je répète, si vous avez étudié la théorie suffisamment bien...

- Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel ?

- Ici, nous sommes dans une école, Mr Potter, pas dans le monde réel.

- Alors, nous n'allons pas nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors ?

- Rien ne vous attend dehors, Mr Potter.

- Ah, vraiment ?

- A votre avis, qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous ?

- Mmm, voyons... peut-être... disons... _Lor..._

- Excusez-moi professeur.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, comme s'ils avaient oublié ma présence. Main levée, j'attends que Ombrage me laisse parler. C'est la première et dernier fois que je sauve Potter.

- Vous voulez dire quelque chose, Mr...

- Harry, juste Harry. Vous dites professeur que dehors il n'y a aucun danger, donc qu'on n'a pas besoins de pratiquer des sorts, on a juste à voir la théorie. Mais comment fait-on face à des acromantule qui ont faim, ou à un loup-garou assoiffé de sang ?

- Je vous rassure tout de suite, le ministère mais en œuvre tous les moyens pour limiter le danger de ces créatures.

- Mais professeur, il n'y a pas que l'Angleterre comme pays où vivent les animaux magiques. Le mois dernier, je suis tombé sur deux acromantule dans une forêt française, ou il y a quelques années j'ai rencontré un erkling en Allemagne. Voyez-vous, il n'y a pas qu'en Angleterre qu'il y a des créatures magiques. Et c'est grâce à des sortilèges que j'ai pratiqué que j'ai réussis à survivre, et non que avec de la théorie.

- Mais ce genre de chose ne peut plus vous arriver aujourd'hui, ce genre de danger n'existe plus. Dehors vous ne risquez rien, il n'y a aucun danger.

- Mais alors, vos aurors ne servent à rien, s'il n'y a pas de danger dehors.

- Les aurors sont là pour maintenir l'ordre.

- Alors il y a une forme de danger dehors.

- Vous commencez à m'énerver, vous...

La cloche sonne, je range mes affaires en vitesse et sort de la classe avant que Ombrage ne s'énerve de trop. Je me dirige vers la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Nous sommes fin octobre. Les arbres ont commencé à mettre leur manteau d'automne, certains sont orange, d'autre jaune, ou d'autre arbore avec fierté un manteau rouge-orangé. Le ciel ce fait de plus en plus gris, le soleil se montre de moins en moins. Mais le temps est encore clément cette année.

En cette fin de vendredi après-midi, où les élèves profitent des derniers rayons de soleil, Maël me lit mes lettres que j'ai reçues ce matin. Pendant ce temps, je regarde ce que renferme la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

- _La comtesssse Ssssmith a conssstaté la dissssparition de ssson collier de perle, elle te demande de le retrouver Harry._

- _Arnaque à l'assurance, Madame Smith aime les bijoux et elle est prête à tout pour s'en procurer._ Mais il n'y a pas de classification dans cette bibliothèque ou quoi ?

Je continue à faire mes fouilles dans cette partie de la bibliothèque qui est très mal organisé.

- _Le mari de Madame Carvall a disparu_.

- _Parti faire le tour du monde avec la femme de leur jardinier, qui n'est autre que sa maîtresse._ Mais que fais ce livre ici !

- _Parle pas trop fort ou tu va faire venir le dragon_.

Des bruits de pas d'une personne qui se rapproche se font entendre.

_- Quand on parle du serpent, on y voit le bout de la queue._

_- C'est loup Maël, loup et non serpent._

_- Gna, gna._

Maël a toujours eu un problème avec nos expressions, mais à chaque fois que je la corrige elle me fait son mauvais caractère. En tout cas, elle a raison. Voilà la démoniaque gardienne de cet antre. Ce qui est marrant à Poudlard, c'est que ça ressemble plus à une ménagerie qu'à une école. Il y a deux dragon, Madame Pomfresh l'infirmière et Madame Pince la bibliothécaire. Un chat, McGo, une chauve-souris, Rogue, et un crapaud, Ombrage. Une vraie ménagerie en somme.

Pince arrive, avec un regard noir.

- Je vais vous demandez de sortir si vous faites trop de bruit.

- Je sais, mais regardez Madame. J'ai trouvé un livre, parlant de plante qu'on peut cultiver dans son jardin, dans la section loi.

- C'est sans doute une erreur de ma part, ou un élève qui l'a mal rangé. Désolé, mais faites attention de ne pas refaire trop de bruit.

- Oui Madame.

Reparti, je me retourne vers la section loi du monde magique et continu mes fouilles.

-_Le maître d'hôtel du Ritz se plaint que de l'argenterie disssparaît._

- _Un de ses serveurs est cleptomane_. Je l'ai trouvé.

Je sors le livre et le prend.

- _Viens, on change de section._

J'entraîne Maël dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque. Ce qu'il faut savoir sur la bibliothèque de Poudlard, c'est que plus on s'éloigne de la zone où on trouve des tables pour travailler, plus on s'enfonce entre les sections de la bibliothèque qui sont le moins utilisées, voire pour certaines pas du tout utilisées. J'arrive devant une section se situant au fond de la bibliothèque.

-_Qu'elle est cette sssection Harry ?_

- _Vois-tu Maël, cette section est la section parlant des élèves de Poudlard. Tu y trouves tous les dossiers des élèves qui sont passés à Poudlard, ainsi que quelques journaux intimes des élèves. Mais tu as surtout ici, le parcourt scolaire des élèves de Poudlard. Mais personne ne sait qu'elle existe, je l'ai découvert par hasard lors d'une excursion pour faire du repérage._

Je commence a fouiller les étagères à la recherche de ce qu'il me faut.

- _Tiens, c'est quoi ça. Mais, je rêve. C'est... regarde Maël._

- _Un coup de chance_.

- Oui.

J'en reviens pas, ça ici. Une chance que je l'ai trouvé. Ça va m'aider énormément. Je continue à fouiller la section. Je l'ai trouvé.

- _Je l'ai Maël_.

Elle regarde ce que je tiens dans les mains.

- _Mais c'est..._

- _Oui, c'est cela. Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre à profit notre relation avec Amelia Bones et la rencontrer demain._

_- Demain ? Pendant la sortie de Pré-au-Lard ?_

_- Oui, et puis demain on est Halloween._

_- Et rien ne vaut un bouleversement dans les habitudes des sorciers pour qu'ils changent._

Le lendemain, accompagné de Maël, je descends le chemin qui va de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard. Ce chemin traverse une forêt de sapin avant de passer les grilles de Poudlard, puis il descend la montagne où se trouve Poudlard. Durant la descente, on peut admirer le village qui s'étale à nos pieds. On peut admirer les toits de Pré-au-Lard, voire le balai aérien incessant des hiboux du bureau de poste, apercevoir le sommet de la cabane hurlante, voire la ville grouillé de centaine de personne.

Au moment où nous passons la grille, je regarde autour de moi. Personne. Je sors du sentier pour m'enfonce dans la forêt de sapin. Caché par les arbres, je sors un journal de ma poche.

- _Il nous amène où ce portoloin ?_

_- Directement dans le bureau de Bones._

_- J'aime pas les portoloin._

Moi aussi je les aime pas comme transport, les seuls transports magique que j'apprécie c'est le balais et le transplanage. Je me rappelle qu'un jour j'ai voulu prendre le bus magique des anglais, le magicobus je crois. Et bien je ne remonterai plus là-dedans, il ne sait pas conduire, un coup j'avais le visage collé à la vitre, un autre coup c'était mon crâne. Pendant tout le voyage, j'ai fait la largeur du bus, et quand il freine, c'est le sol que j'embrasse, mauvaise expérience.

Quelque seconde après, je me sens tiré par le nombril et le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Un tourbillon de couleurs m'emporte dans un sifflement semblable au vent, jusqu'à ce que mes pieds atterrissent si brutalement que mes genoux fléchissent, me retrouvant allongé au sol. Je déteste ce genre de sensation. Je me relève, enlève la poussière qui est sur mes habits et regarde l'endroit où je suis.

Composé d'un bureau bien ordonné, avec quelque papier éparpillé par-ci par-là, d'un fauteuil et d'une chaise autour du bureau. Aucune fenêtre, une cheminé se trouve sur ma gauche, avec dessus un cadre d'une photo d'une jeune fille qui n'est autre que Susan Bones. Regardant en face de moi, je peux observer une femme massive à la mâchoire carré, des cheveux gris et court, Amelia Bones.

- Toujours à l'heure Harry.

- Toujours. Tiens, ton journal Amelia, il était fort intéressant. Je ne l'avais pas lu.

Je lui tends le journal qui m'a servi de portoloin. Elle me sourit, prend le journal et le pose sur le bord de son bureau. Je m'assois face à elle.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Harry ?

- On peut nous écouter ?

Elle me fait non de la tête. Par mesure de précaution, je sors mon briquet que je pose sur le bureau devant moi.

- Vigilance constante. Parles moi donc du pourquoi tu viens ici à 18h30, alors que dans trente minutes il y a le discourt du Survivant à Poudlard pour le quatorzième anniversaire de la chute de Voldemort ?

Amelia fait partie des rares personnes qui n'a pas peur de dire le nom de notre cher Tom.

- Vois tu Amelia, il m'est apparu sous les yeux que la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorcier avait voté une loi en 1659, s'appliquent à tous les pays qui font partis du CIMS. Cette loi dit que toute personne qui veut enseigner dans une école doit être maître ou ai obtenu un Optimal à ses A.S.P.I.C. dans la matière qu'il enseigne.

- Oui, je connais cette loi. Le point numéro quatre, alinéa C du décret visant a favoriser l'étude des élève dans les écoles.

- Celui là même.

- Pourquoi m'en parle tu ?

- Regarde ça.

Je lui tends le dossier que j'ai trouvé dans les dossiers scolaire des anciens élèves de Poudlard. Elle le prend, hausse un sourcil en lisant la couverture. Elle l'ouvre, le feuillette. S'arrête quelque seconde sur une page. Elle referme le dossier et le pose sur son bureau.

- Où l'a tu trouvé ?

- Poudlard met à disposition une section, dans sa bibliothèque, où sont réunis tous les dossiers scolaire de tous les élèves qui ont étudié à Poudlard.

- C'est très important ce que tu as découvert. Le non respect d'un décret aussi important que celui mis en place en 1659 peut promettre un séjour d'une année minimum à Azkaban.

- Je sais.

- Bon, il est 19h. Laissez-moi le temps de réunir deux de mes meilleurs et plus fidèles aurors, et on va s'occuper de ce problème.

Je ramasse mon briquet, le range dans ma poche. Amelia et moi sortons de son bureau pour se diriger vers les quartiers des aurors.

- Il y a peu d'auror en ce moment ici, une partie est à Poudlard pour le discourt, et l'autre chasse Peter Pettigrow.

Nous arrivons dans les bureaux des aurors.

- Tonks et Andrews, avec moi, on a une affaire d'une importance capital à réglé.

Les deux personnes appelées arrivent. Tonks, une jeune sorcière avec un visage pâle en forme de cœur, des yeux sombres et brillants, et des cheveux courts, d'une intense couleur violette, qui se dressent en mèches pointues. Andrews, lui est plus grand que sa collègue, des cheveux brun, une peau bronzé, des yeux marrons et une carrure de personne qui peut, même pour les personnes les plus tête-brûlé, donner envie de tourner les talons face à lui.

- Où allons nous ?

- Rendez-vous au grille de Poudlard.

Une fois dit, tout le monde transplane. Même moi, car je sais tranplaner. Une fois devant les grilles du château, nous les ouvrons et remontons le chemin qui mène à Poudlard. Une fois le chemin remonté, les portes d'entrée en chêne massif passé, nous nous retrouvons devant la porte de la grande Salle. Nous pouvons entendre de l'autre côté une voix qui commence un discourt.

Je me trouve derrière Amelia qui est elle même entouré de ses deux aurors. Ne laissant pas le temps à cette voix de continuer son discourt, Amelia ouvre les portes avec fracas. Elle s'avance vers l'estrade où se trouve la famille Potter, Ombrage, Dumbledore et Fudge qui avait l'air de faire un discourt. Dans la salle se trouve des journalistes, des aurors, des personnes du ministère et du Magenmagot, et les élèves.

- Vous voilà enfin Amelia, je me demandais si vous viendrais assister au discourt.

- Je suis ici pour autre chose que d'écouter le discourt Monsieur le ministre. J'ai une affaire d'une très haute importance à régler.

- Que se passe t-il Amelia ?

- Voyez-vous Albus, ça concerne aussi Poudlard.

Dumbledore hausse un sourcil.

- Fait Amelia.

- Merci, Dolores Jane Ombrage, je vous arrête pour violation du point quatre, alinéa C du décret visant à favoriser l'étude des élèves dans les écoles. Aurors, saisissez vous d'elle. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera retenu contre vous.

Les aurors qui accompagnent Amelia saisissent Ombrage qui essaie de se sortir de l'entrave des aurors.

- Attendez aurors, expliquez vous Amelia, pourquoi tout ceci ?

- Bien sûr Monsieur le ministre. Voyez-vous, le point quatre, alinéa C de la loi de qui a été voté en 1659 par la Confédération International des Mages et Sorcier dit que toute personne qui veut enseigner dans une école doit être maître ou doit avoir obtenu un Optimal à ses A.S.P.I.C. dans la matière qu'il veut enseigner. Mais voyez-vous, on m'a fait parvenir le dossier scolaire de Dolores Ombrage, et elle est ni maître en défense contre les force du Mal et n'a obtenu qu'un P, « piètre », en cette matière. Donc le décret est violé pour avoir caché ses résultats lors de votre embauche. Vous aurez le droit à un séjour direct à Azkaban. Aurors, emmenez là.

Les aurors emportent Ombrage hors de la salle. Amelia se retourne, me sourit, et quitte la salle. Dans toute la salle, le bruit des discussions se fait entendre sur l'affaire qui vient de se dérouler. Les journalistes écrivent frénétiquement sur leur carnet. Cette nouvelle va faire la une des journaux demain. Le directeur me remarque. Avec Mgo, ils se rapprochent de moi.

- Harry, suivez moi jusqu'à mon bureau, nous avons une petite discussion à entretenir.

Je les suis. Enfin, le changement est entrain de commencer. Comme disait Wilson Churchill, « Ce n'est pas la fin, ni même le commencement de la fin. Mais c'est la fin du commencement » C'est le changement.

Sortant de la grande Salle, je suis Dumbledore et McGo qui me font monter des escaliers, passer dans divers couloir pour arriver devant une gargouille de pierre qui, d'après moi, est d'une extrême laideur.

- Fizwizbiz.

La gargouille s'anime et fait un pas de côté. C'était donc le mot de passe, moi qui croyais que Dumbledore était devenu complètement sénile. Derrière la gargouille, un mur s'ouvre pour nous laisser passer. Pas mal, derrière le mur s'élève un escalier en colimaçon qui tourne lentement sur lui-même, comme un escalator. Les deux personnes qui m'accompagnent s'avancent sur les marches. Je les suis. Je mets un pied sur la première marche et juste derrière moi, le mur se referme avec un bruit sourd. J'aime pas ça. Je gravis l'escalier qui monte très haut. On doit être dans une des plus hautes tours de Poudlard. Arrivé au sommet de l'escalier, je peux observer une porte en chêne, aux reflets chatoyants, avec un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon. Dumbledore ouvre la porte de son bureau.

Je m'avance précautionneusement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La pièce est grande et circulaire remplie de petits bruits bizarres. Posés sur des tables, d'étranges instruments en argent bourdonnent en émettant de petits nuages de fumée. Les murs sont recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui somnolent tranquillement dans leurs cadres. Il y a également un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres et derrière, sur une étagère, un chapeau pointu, usé et rapiécé, super le chapeau de la répartition. À droite du bureau se tient un perchoir en or. Dessus se tient un magnifique phénix, aux plumes rouge et or. Le phénix de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore s'assoit sur un fauteuil majestueux plaqué or. McGo se place à sa droite. Je prends la chaise en face d'eux. Le regard de Dumbledore pétille, j'ai l'impression d'être passé au rayon x. je sens une présence dans ma tête. Immédiatement je mets en place mes barrières mentales et chasse cette présence. Dumbledore commence mal cet entretien.

- Harry, mon garçon, peut tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'étais pas au banquet et que tu sois arrivé en compagnie d'Amelia ?

- Cher directeur, j'ai deux chose a vous dire en priorité. D'une, je ne suis pas votre garçon, donc garder vos familiarité pour d'autre personne, nous pouvons avoir une relation élève-directeur mais jamais nous serons amis. De deux, la prochaine fois que vous tentez de pénétrer mon esprit je vous colle un procès.

- Comment osez-vous...

- Laissez Minerva, il a le droit de me dire ça. Mais j'attends ton explication.

On va pouvoir s'amuser.

- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, fils de Perceval Dumbledore et de Kendra Dumbledore. Frère d'Abelforth et Ariana Dumbledore. Né en juillet ou août 1881. À pour animal de compagnie un phénix, Fumseck. Fondateur et gardien du secret de l'Ordre du Phénix. Était à Poudlard de 1892 à 1899 dans la maison de Gryffondor. Puis professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard et directeur de la maison Gryffondor fin des années 30 en 1955, et directeur de Poudlard de 1955 à aujourd'hui. Votre patronus est un phénix, votre plus grande peur est le cadavre de votre sœur, mais votre plus grand désir est que votre famille soit en vie, complète et heureuse, Ariana, Perceval et Kendra sont revenus et vous vous êtes réconcilié avec Abelforth. Vous êtes célèbre pour avoir vaincu Grindelwald en 1945 et pour avoir découvert les douze propriétés du sang de dragon. Vous aimez le sorbet citron, les bonbons nid de cafards, chocolat chaud, confiture de framboise, suçacides, le bowling, la musique de chambre, les modèles de tricot, les chaussettes de laine. Vous parlez la langue des êtres de l'eau, comprenez le fourchelang ainsi que plusieurs autres langues magique et moldues. Et je ne parle pas de votre baguette acquis en 1945 après votre combat avec Grindelwald.

Le pétillement a disparu des yeux de Dumbledore et McGo est devenu livide au fur et a mesure de mon monologue.

- Je vois que vous connaissez beaucoup de chose sur moi, Harry.

- C'est vrai. J'ai des informateurs et une organisation très compétente, et j'ai réussi a glaner des informations sur tout le monde. Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas sur vous.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Voilà ce que je vous propose. Je vous dis pourquoi je suis arrivé avec Amelia et je vous dis quelque truc sur moi. Mais en échange je veux la copie de vos souvenirs qui concerne votre recherche avec Grindelwald, de la première fois que vous le rencontrez jusqu'au jour où votre sœur est morte.

Dumbledore me lance un regard percent, calculateur. Je me lève.

- Je vous laisse 24h, passé ce délai, je considère votre réponse négative et vous louperez des informations très utiles pour le déroulement de votre guerre.

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la sortie. J'ouvre la porte et avant de sortir, je me retourne.

- Passez une bonne soirée.

Le lendemain, dimanche. Je suis installé sous un chêne qui porte un manteau feuillu de couleur rouge-orangé. J'observe Poudlard. C'est fou, mais on pourrait presque croire que le château est une entité vivante. Il y a cent quarante-deux escaliers, à Poudlard, des étroits, des larges, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il faut se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ces cent quarante-deux escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête. Ils bougent dans tous les sans qu'il y est ou non une personne dessus.

Mais il y aussi les portes qui refusent de s'ouvrir si on ne leur demande pas poliment, ou si on ne les chatouille pas au bon endroit, et d'autres qui ne sont que des pans de mur déguisés en portes. Il est difficile pour le commun des mortels de se souvenir où les choses se trouvent car tout bouge sans cesse. Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passent leur temps à se rendre visites les uns aux autres. Même les armures se promènent parfois dans les couloirs.

Quant aux fantômes, n'en parlons pas. Ils ne facilitent pas la tâche. C'est toujours un choc désagréable lorsque l'un d'eux traverse une porte au moment où vous essayez de l'ouvrir. Poudlard est un château vivant.

Je porte ma main jusqu'à ma poche de mon jean.

_- Harry, qu'ai je dis ?_

- _Mais Maël, j'ai pas le droit ? Un tout petit peu, si te plaît._

- _Non, c'est dangereux pour ta sssanté._

- _Mais tu sais bien que je suis passé à quelque chose de moins dangereux, comparé avant. Et puis si je le fait pas ma grande faculté de déduction va diminuer._

- _Fait autre chossse alors, mais pas ça._

Je lève les yeux au ciel avec désespoir. Tiens, un oiseau se rapproche de moi. C'est Fumseck. Il lâche un morceau de parchemin sur mes genoux, puis repart dans le ciel. Je prends le parchemin puis le lis.

_J'accepte votre proposition, venez dans mon bureau le plutôt possible._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_- Nous avons ce que nous recherchions Maël._

- _Enfin, mais attention. Ça peut-être un piège._

Je me lève et me dirige de nouveau vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Traverse de nouveau des couloirs et passe devant la gargouille laide. Je monte les escaliers et passe la porte.

- Harry, je t'attendais.

Je pénètre dans la pièce en étant sur mes gardes. Je m'assois en face de Dumbledore.

- Avez-vous les souvenirs ?

- Bien sur, tiens.

Il me tend une fiole rempli d'un liquide bleu. J'observe la fiole.

- Je peux vous emprunter votre pensine, pour voir ce que vous avez mis en souvenir dans cette fiole. Mais surtout pour m'assurer que vous ne me doublez pas.

- Fait Harry.

Je prends sa pensine et y vide le contenu de la fiole dedans. J'y plonge la tête dedans. Intéressant, je m'attendais pas à ce genre de choses. Je ressors de la pensine.

- Très bien Dumbledore. J'ai ce que je veux, donc je vous explique pourquoi j'accompagnai Amelia. Ensuite vous pouvez me poser des questions.

- Parfait, je suis tout ouïe.

Je m'installe confortablement dans mon siège.

- Si je suis arrivé au banquet avec Amelia et non avec les autres élèves, c'est que pendant la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, je suis parti à un rendez-vous avec Amelia dans son bureau. Pour parler de l'affaire qui s'est déroulé hier soir. C'est moi qui lui a donné le dossier scolaire de Ombrage.

- Tu as donc découvert la section qui se trouve au fond de la bibliothèque.

- Oui et par un fort heureux hasard. J'ai recherché la confirmation qu'il existait le décret de 1659 voté par le CIMS, puis j'ai pris le dossier scolaire de Ombrage et le tout servit sur un plateau d'argent à Amelia.

- Je vois, mais pour quel raison as tu fais ça ?

- Mes informateurs m'ont transmis une information que je ne pouvais mettre de côté. Le ministre avait pour projet de nommer Ombrage Grande Inquisitrice et qu'elle ait tout pouvoir ici, à Poudlard. Elle aurait mis en place des décrets réduisant la liberté des élèves. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, sinon mes libertés allaient être limitées et je n'aurai pu faire les nombreuses choses que j'ai a faire.

- Qu'elles sont ces choses ?

- Ceci concerne ma vie privé Dumbledore.

- Je comprends. Qui est-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Harry. C'est le prénom que m'ont donné mes parents quand je suis né. Par contre mon nom, je l'ai oublié. Je suis juste Harry.

- D'accord Harry. Qu'elle a été ta vie avant Poudlard ?

- Je me suis enfuis de chez mes parents quand j'avais six ans. La vie devenait insupportable avec eux. Depuis ce jour, je voyage de pays en pays, apprenant leurs magies, lisant leurs livres, parlant leur langue, apprendre leur coutume. Puis je suis revenu en Angleterre en fin juin. Je me suis installé à Londres, j'y ai mis en place mon organisation, placé mes informateurs, que ce soit du côté moldue que du côté sorcier. J'ai gagné quelques contacts, dont Amelia.

- Et quel est le but de ton organisation ?

- Je ne peux vous révéler cette information tout de suite. Mais pour vous rassurer, nous sommes la pour aider la population. Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui Albus. Peut-être que je vous en direz plus un autre jour.

- Entendu Harry.

Je me lève et commence a me dirigé vers la porte. Mais arrivé à la moitié de la distance qui me séparait de la porte une voix m'arrête.

- Tu me rappelle quelqu'un Harry. Je ne sais pas.

- On me le dit souvent Albus. C'est peut être la couleur de mes yeux qui fait dire ça au gens.

- C'est vrai que la couleur de tes yeux est très rare. Émeraude, peu de personne ont des yeux de cette couleur. Je connais qu'une personne qui a des yeux comme les tiens. Mais j'ai connu une personne qui avait les yeux émeraude aussi, il devrait avoir 15 ans comme toi. Le même âge, les même yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, le même nom. Pourtant vous êtes complètement différents. Lui il était joueur, joyeux, prêt à se faire des amis et très modeste. Il avait des cheveux noir, comme toi, mais en bataille et non coiffé comme les tiens. Il portait des lunettes, alors que toi non. Vous vous ressemblez énormément, mais pourtant si différents.

- Vous fait erreur Albus. Vous l'avez dit vous même, nous avons un caractère extrêmement différent. Et puis, un garçon avec un caractère comme celui-ci ne peut changer du jour au lendemain. Il se ferait des amis partout où il irait.

- Tu as raison Harry. Désolé, de vieux souvenir qui me hante.

Il me sourit. Je peux voir une petite larme qui menace de tombe d'un de ses yeux. Je lui rends son sourire et me dirige vers la sortie. Arrivé à la porte, je remarque que j'ai oublié de lui dire une chose importante. Je me retourne vers lui.

- Au fait Albus. Adrien Potter n'est pas le vrai Survivant. C'est une chose dont je suis sûr. Au revoir.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 4. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**Mercredi prochain chapitre 5 : Mes vacances de noël se résume à jouer.**

**Des reviews si vous le voulez et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine chères lectrices et chers lecteurs.**


	6. Mes vacances de noël se résume à jouer

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, bonjour pour ce cinquième chapitre de L'espoir Inconnu.**

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours agréable à lire.**

**Comme d'habitude, le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rolwing et non à moi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Mes vacances de noël se résume à jouer.

Nous sommes début décembre. L'hiver est à notre porte et le domaine de Poudlard a été recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Je suis là, debout sur une estrade, observé par dix-neuf paires d'yeux, regardant Potter dans les yeux. Nous sommes lundi et j'ai cours de duel avec les Gryffondors. Alors que je vais affronter Potter en duel, une idée de Potter père, dehors les éléments se déchaînent. Le vent souffle, le blizzard gronde, la neige vole. Je continu à regarder Potter dans les yeux. Je me concentre.

Puis le temps ralenti. Potter me lance un stupéfix, je fais un bond sur la droite. Il me lance un stupéfix directement sur moi et un sur ma droite pour que j'évite de bondir de nouveau à droite. Je commence à me décaler sur ma gauche, fessant croire que je vais à gauche. Potter tombe dans le panneau, il lance un stupéfix croyant que c'est fini pour moi. Je bondi vers le sort le plus à droite et lance un protego. Je lance un sortilège de fumée sur Potter. Aveuglé je me positionne derrière lui. Une fois la fumée parti, il me cherche, il se retourne mais trop tard. Je lui lance un expelliarmus puis un petrificus totalus qu'il ne peut éviter. Sa baguette vole jusqu'à ma main et lui est immobilisé au sol.

J'ouvre les yeux. Potter est devant moi, tenant sa baguette fermement en main. J'ai ma stratégie. Tout va très vite, un stupéfix part, puis deux, trois. De la fumée apparaît sur l'estrade. Puis un bruit d'exclamation retenti dans la salle quand Potter vole sur la longueur de l'estrade avant de tomber dessus.

Je me redresse, tenant la baguette de Potter en main. Je me dirige vers lui et le libère du sortilège de pétrification. Toutes les personnes dans la salle sont stupéfiées que le Survivant puisse se faire battre. Je regard Potter dans les yeux, je lui souris et je lui tends ma main. Il l'attrape et je l'aide à se relever. Je lui redonne sa baguette.

- Merci. Tu sais que tu es super fort. Tu as réussi à me battre rapide. D'habitude, les gens en face de moi perdent facilement. C'est normal, je suis le Survivant et je suis entraîné par Albus Dumbledore lui même.

Rien que ça, impressionnant. Sinon, tes chevilles, pas trop enflé ?

- J'ai peut-être eu la chance du débutant.

- Sans aucun doute, mais la prochaine fois tu n'auras pas la chance du débutant, je vaincrai.

Tu peux courir.

- Tu es si fort que ça ?

- Oui, je suis entraîné par Dumbledore. Tu connais Dumbledore quand même ?

- Bien sur que je le connais. Dis, vu que tu es très doué, tu pourrais m'apprendre deux trois sorts, pour que je puisse me défendre.

- C'est une bonne idée, comme ça tu pourras dire à tout le monde que le Grand Adrien Potter t'a entraîné.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien, bon je te laisse. A la prochaine.

- Quand et où ?

- A la bibliothèque le jeudi à 18h.

- Ok, a plus.

Potter quitte le cours avec ses amis. Mais quel idiot. C'était trop facile, suffit juste de flatter son ego surdimensionné et le tour est joué.

Les semaines passent. Les vacances de noël approchent. Je me suis rapproché de Potter aussi facilement qu'une araignée qui se rapproche de sa proie. Je traîne de plus en plus avec lui et ses amis. Je suis même devenu leur ami, d'après eux. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. J'attendais la veille des vacances avec impatience et ce jour est arrivé.

Je suis dans la bibliothèque, entrain de lire un roman moldu. Potter, accompagné de Granger et Weasley, arrivent vers moi. Ils s'assoient à ma table sans me le demander.

- Salut Harry, ça va ?

- Oui et toi Hermione ?

- Bien. On voulait te parler de quelque chose.

Je ferme mon livre, le pose à côté de moi. Enfin.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voilà, comme on sait que tu vis seule, on s'est demandé si tu voulais passer le jour de noël avec nous. On fait noël chez Adrien, il y aura les parents à Adrien, à Ron, mes parents, le parrain d'Adrien, Dumbledore et un ami des parents à Adrien. Tu nous avais dit que tes parents étaient morts et qu'il te restait plus de famille. Alors peut-être que ça serait bien pour toi de passer noël avec nous au lieu d'être tout seul.

Plusieurs larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

- Je ne sais quoi dire... Je... Je suis ému. Je... Vous êtes les premières personnes qui s'occupent de moi. Mais, je... je ne voudrai pas vous déranger. Inviter un inconnu, peut-être que tes parents voudrons pas Adrien.

- Allons, c'est normal entre ami et puis mes parents sont d'accord. Ça serait super que tu puisses passer noël avec nous.

- Merci... Merci pour votre soutient. Merci.

- Allez. Sèche ces larmes. Tiens un mouchoir.

- Merci Hermione.

Elle me sourit, sourire que je lui rends.

-Bon, on te laisse lire. On se revoit au plus tard à noël.

- Oui, et merci encore.

Ils partent, me laissant seul. Il n'y a plus personne dans la bibliothèque, sauf Pince. Je lance un sort de silence autour de moi.

_- Jolie pressstation. Tu as failli me faire pleurer Harry. C'est très émouvant. « Je sssuis ému, et gna gna ». et en plusss ils sssont gobé ça, mais qu'ils sssont débiles cela._

-_Je trouve que c'était moyen quand même. D'habitude je fais mieux. Mais bon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais._

- _c'est sssurtout facile avec eux. Deux trois larmes, un bégaiement et ils sssont ému. Sssinon, tu m'avais promis quelque chossse._

- _C'est vrai._

Un coup de baguette et une petite valise en forme d'instrument apparaît devant moi. Maël siffle joyeusement.

Londres. J'aime me promener dans Londres. Surtout dans les quartiers qui sont entre Piccadilly Circus et Covent Garden, où il y règne tout au long de la journée une activité trépidante. Le jour, ce sont les boutiques chics sur le Strand et la très commerçante et touristique Oxford Street qui donnent le ton. Le soir, les théâtres drainent amateurs de comédies musicales, d'opéra et de pièces traditionnelles. La nuit, Soho le cosmopolite offre sa multitude de restaurants, de pubs, de bars gays et de sex-shop. Plus au Nord, Bloomsbury, avec son riche passé littéraire et l'université de Londres pour emblème, incarne le savoir, et Holborn, avec ses collèges d'avocats, la justice.

Mais je préfère Piccadilly Circus, endroit où je me trouve en ce moment. En face de moi se trouve les fameux panneaux lumineux de Piccadilly Circus. Je peux voir les pubs défiler à l'écran. Autour de moi, le gens se pressent, la bouche de métro de Piccadilly Circus vomit et avale des dizaines de gens plus pressés les uns que les autres. On peut dire que l'endroit est en effervescence. Les gens se bousculent pour acheter les derniers cadeaux pour demain. Noël.

Je vagabonde au milieu de cette foule. Arrivé aux à bord d'un magasin, une mendiante tend un gobelet, demande de l'argent aux passants qui l'ignorent. Elle porte une paire de chaussure marron, un pantalon vert, un blouson rouge, une paire de gant noire, une écharpe verte et bleu, et un chapeau beige. Sur ses genoux, un chat orange tigré noir miaule lorsque mon regard tombe sur lui.

Je regarde la jeune fille, qui doit avoir mon âge. Elle me fixe dans les yeux.

- Une petite pièce, pour moi et mon chat Watson.

Je plonge ma main dans ma poche. Me rapproche et me penche vers d'elle pour mettre cinq livres dans son gobelet. Au moment où les pièces touchent le fond du verre, je sens un morceau de papier qui glisse dans une de mes poches.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

Je lui souris.

Je traverse Piccadilly Circus pour rejoindre la station de métro Piccadilly Circus. Je prends le métro de la Bakerloo Line, direction Harrow & Wealdstone. Quelques minutes après, je descends à Marylebone. Je sors sur Lisson Grove et me dirige vers Marylebone RD. Arrivé à cette dernière, je la remonte direction Regent's Park. Puis arrivé à un carrefour, je tourne sur ma gauche, remonte la rue. Je m'arrête devant un immeuble.

Je plonge ma main dans ma poche, sort une clé. J'ouvre la porte que je referme derrière une fois rentré à l'intérieur. Je monte les escaliers et ouvre une autre porte.

_- Enfin chez sssoi._

Je dépose Maël au sol qui se dirige vers la cheminée, je lance mon blouson sur le canapé à ma droite. Je sors un morceau de papier de ma poche. Je le déplie tout en me dirigant vers un fauteuil près de la cheminé, où un feu ronfle.

_Alcool, jus, 17h, sommeil,3h._

_Charlie._

Je souris. Je jette le morceau de papier dans la cheminée. Maël monte sur le fauteuil d'en face. Je me penche sur la droite. Sort mon violon de son socle. Je le place sur mon épaule et commence à jouer. Maël siffle de bonheur. Noël chez les Potter va être inoubliable et fort intéressant.

La neige tombe doucement aujourd'hui, formant une couche de neige. Le temps est calme, comme si il s'était dit qu'il ne fallait pas déranger les humains en ce jour si spécial. Aujourd'hui nous sommes noël et je dois passer la journée chez les Potters, pour fêter noël avec eux car, d'après Granger, c'est mieux que je le passe avec eux que tout seul. Mais elle peut pas s'occuper de ce qui la regarde ? Vivement que noël passe.

Je me tiens debout, face à une allée enneigée et bordée d'if. La neige qui recouvre le chemin qui mène au manoir Potter ne porte aucune trace de pas. Les invités sont arrivés grâce au voyage par cheminée. Je m'avance sur le chemin, laissant dans la neige la forme de mes empreintes. Le manoir en face de moi grossi, au fur à mesure que je m'en rapproche.

Le manoir des Potters est assez sobre, avec un rez-de-chaussée et un étage. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, le manoir contient en sous-sol, un cachot de potion qui a été transformé par James Potter en cave à vin, le pauvre ne supporte pas les potions. Dans ces sous-sols se tient aussi la salle des trophées de la famille Potter. Au rez-de-chaussée, un salon, une cuisine et la bibliothèque familiale des Potters. À l'étage, les chambres et le bureau de travail du Lord Potter. À l'époque où Tom n'avait pas encore attaqué le manoir des Potters, ce-dernier était plus imposant, ressemblant à un manoir d'une famille qui est de génération en génération Lord et Baron depuis plus de mille ans.

Mais la famille Potter n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Avec les énormes dépenses faite par James Potter pour répondre au caprice du Survivant, comme la construction d'un stade de quidditch dans le domaine, et les fonctions Lord et Baron non rempli par James ont vu la chute de la fortune des Potters, mais aussi la faillite des entreprises de Godric's Hollow et la baisse de la réputation du nom de Potter.

C'est donc devant moi que se dresse le domaine des Potters, où les ailes nord et sud du manoir sont abandonnées à la végétation, tout comme les serres, et un manoir reconstruit de façon simple. Je m'approche de la porte et toque à celle ci. La porte s'ouvre sur Potter fils. Derrière lui, un vestibule et un escalier qui monte à l'étage.

- Harry, on t'attendait. Viens rentre, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dehors. Tu es venu à pied ?

- Merci. Non j'ai pris le magicobus, mais je crois que je prendrais un taxi pour rentrer.

- Le magicobus n'est pas non plus mon transport préféré. Viens, on va dans le salon.

Je le suis à travers le vestibule. Je tourne à gauche pour tomber sur un salon où se tiennent treize personnes autour d'une table, entrain de prendre un apéritif.

- Je vous présente Harry, mais avant de faire les présentations. Harry, fait une démonstration de ton observation. Vous allez être surpris.

Quel chieur. On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. Je regarde le occupent du salon.

- Alors, James Potter, à côté Lily Potter, ensuite la famille de Ron et celle de Hermione. Puis Albus Dumbledore. Et enfin Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

- Maintenant explique comment tu sais.

Mais il est chiant, et en plus c'est même pas un défi très compliqué pour mon esprit supérieur.

- Pour James, Lily et Albus, je les vois tous les jours à Poudlard. Pour les parents de Ron, facile ils sont roux et il est connu que les Weasley sont roux. Ensuite ça nous laisse un couple seul donc c'est les parents de Hermione. Puis la photo de Sirius est sur certains journaux, et Remus car sa photo est dans un article récent.

- Impressionnant, non ?

Et blabla... « Oh, tu as un sens de l'observation très développé » et gnagna... par Merlin, aidez moi. J'offre un bouquet de fleur que j'ai acheté pour la maîtresse de maison, pas parce que je l'apprécie, mais j'ai un rôle à tenir au près d'eux. On me propose un apéritif, non pas d'alcool, pas de cocktail au jus, je n'aime pas ça. Un soda ? Parfait.

Les conversations s'engagent. Les sujets tournent. On me pose des questions. Non, mes parents m'ont abandonné. Faite pas cette tête, on dirait que vous avez vu Voldemort danser en tutu rose. Pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné ? Ils préféraient mon frère à moi, j'étais de trop dans cette famille. Oui c'était dur, mais aujourd'hui je m'en fiche.

La conversation s'engage sur autre chose, j'écoute leurs paroles. J'apprends des choses intéressantes. L'heure du repas sonne. On s'installe autour de la table. Les discussions continuent, on mange, on boit. L'alcool se fait de plus en plus sentir. On passe dans le salon pour prendre un café. Certaines personnes se sente fatigué. Puis, 17h sonne.

Plus aucun bruit ne peut être entendu dans le manoir, sauf la respiration des personnes qui sont dans le salon. On entend leur respiration lente, endormie. Dans le salon, tout le monde dort. Je me lève, m'étire. Je regarde l'horloge. 17h, j'ai jusqu'à 20h, parfait. Je me penche vers le sol et y dépose Maël.

-_Enfin, j'ai cru qu'ils ne dormiraient jamais. Mais qu'ils sssont bêtes ces sorcier._

- _En tout cas, Charlie s'est donné à cœur joie pour les somnifères dans les boissons alcoolisé et leur cocktail. Trois heures. On va avoir le temps._

-_Nous commençons mon cher._

- _Mais après vous ma chère._

Je pétrifie tout le monde pour plus de sécurité, puis Maël et moi montons les escaliers et arrivons devant la porte de bureau de Potter.

- _C'est ici qu'est ssse que tu cherche ?_

- _Oui, tous les documents._

Je sors ma baguette et étudie s'il y a des sortilèges sur la porte. Tiens, un sortilège d'alarme et un sortilège pour empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Je brise ces sorts enfantins. La porte vierge de tout sort, je l'ouvre pour pénétrer dans une pièce assez banale mais spacieuse. Un bureau se trouve en face de moi, derrière une vitre. Quelques tableaux sont accrochés aux murs, une bibliothèque est présente. Je me rapproche du bureau, où s'amasse quelque document.

-_Au boulot Maël._

Je regarde tous les documents qui sont sur le bureau. Je lance un sort pour les recopier. Je fouille le bureau. Intéressant, je les copies. Je me relève et regarde en direction de la bibliothèque où se trouve Maël.

-_Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?_

-_Oui, les livres de compte des Potter et l'inventaire de leurs richesssssses, entreprissses, immobilier, actions._

_- On copie tout._

Le sort de copie lancé, je cherche où peut bien être le coffret personnel de Potter père. Trouvé, derrière un tableau. Un coffret moldu, je colle mon oreille sur la porte et cherche le bon code. Bingo. La porte s'ouvre. Excellent, je copie tout ce qui se trouve dedans. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, je referme la porte du coffre, remet à peu près comme c'était avant et ramasse tout ce que j'ai copié. Je les rétréci et les met dans une petite bourse. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre et siffle trois fois.

Quelque instant après, un point blanc fend la mer de nuage gris. Le point grossi de plus en plus, pour donner forme à Hedwige. Elle se pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre et hulule de joie.

- Salut ma belle.

Je la caresse tendrement, puis j'accroche la petite bourse à sa patte.

- Direction la maison avec ça, d'accord ma belle ? Je serai rentrée pour 20h30.

Elle hulule pour montrer qu'elle a compris. Qu'elle est intelligente cette chouette, ça en fait même peur des fois. Elle commence a prendre appuie pour s'envoler, déploie ses ailes.

- Fait attention à toi.

Et la voilà partie. Je me retourne vers Maël.

-_On retourne en bas ?_

- _Oui._

Je tends ma main vers Maël qui monte le long pour se cacher sous ma chemise. C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec trois sortilèges bien placés, donnant pour résultat la possibilité de cacher et d'alléger un serpent qui fait deux mètres et pèse deux kilos.

Je sors du bureau, replace les sorts d'origines sur la porte du bureau. Je descends dans le salon et libère les personnes qui dorment. J'attrape le vase le plus près de moi, je le brise au sol et lance un reparo. Comme ça si on regarde ma baguette, on verra que le dernier sort utilisé est un reparo.

Je regarde l'horloge. 19h. Je sors de ma poche une fiole remplie d'un liquide, une potion de sommeil pour une heure. Je m'assoie sur un fauteuil et ingurgite le contenu de la fiole. Je m'endors.

Quelqu'un me secoue, j'ouvre les yeux difficilement. C'est Granger qui essaie de me réveiller. Je me lève, encore fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Hermione ?

Elle sourit, elle a même l'air de glousser.

- Tout le monde s'est endormi pendant le café.

- Il est qu'elle heure ?

- 20h04.

Je me lève en vitesse. Ce qui affole tout le monde.

- Désolé, je dois partir, j'ai un rendez-vous à 20h30 avec une amie.

- Laisse moi te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte Harry.

- Merci Hermione.

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde, puis me dirige vers le vestibule accompagné de Granger. Je mets mon long manteau noir et ma paire de gant noire. Je dis au revoir à Granger.

Je remonte l'allée de ce matin, mais entre-temps, la neige a eu le temps de recouvrir les traces de mes pas. Arrivé à la limite des sortilèges de protection du manoir Potter, je transplane dans une petite rue de Londres. Linhope street. Je sors de la rue et tombe juste à côté de ma maison. Je rentre et monte à l'étage.

En rentrant dans mon appartement, Hedwige est là entrain de manger un morceau de bacon. Je regarde mon horloge.

- Il est 20h30 et je suis à l'heure pour notre rendez-vous ma chère.

Hedwige tourne la tête vers moi et hulule de joie. Je m'assoie dans mon fauteuil et Hedwige se pose sur mes genoux. Je récupère la bourse et caresse doucement Hedwige. On peut dire que le noël chez les Potter était une aventure fort factieuse. J'ai obtenu plus ce que j'espérais. Par contre c'était d'un ennuie. Je me suis même endormi. Je dois dire que ce noël était un noël à mourir de fatigue.

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre de nouveau fini.**

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs votre attention si vous plaît. Dans ce chapitre je ne donne pas directement le lieu d'habitat de Harry. Votre mission si vous l'acceptez est de retrouver la rue où habite Harry. Pour ceux qui trouverons, vous aurez le droit à un extrait du Chapitre 6 qui se nomme "Une semaine de vacance pour travailler".**

**A mercredi prochain mes chère lectrices et mes chers lecteurs.**


	7. Une semaine de vacance pour travailler

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, bienvenu pour ce chapitre 6.**

**J'aimerai remercier les personnes qui ont laissé un reviews. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir put répondre au review de certain.**

**Je rappelle que le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une semaine de vacance pour travailler.

Le soleil est là. C'est extraordinaire pour un jour de fin décembre. Le ciel est bleu, aucun nuage. Alors les familles en profitent pour flâner dans Londres. Du haut de ma fenêtre je peux voir les familles toutes recouvertes d'habits, pour lutter contre le froid mordant qui sévit sur Londres. Un marchand au coin de la rue crie, il propose des marrons chauds. Quelques parents en offrent à leurs enfants tous content de pouvoir manger en dehors des repas. Le balai incessant de voiture, de taxi et de camion est actif sous ma fenêtre. Transformant une neige d'une blancheur pure en une noirceur, identique à celle qui peut se cacher dans chaque homme de cette société.

Derrière moi, dans le salon, une douce mélodie rempli l'air. Une partition de violon est jouée, diffusant de somptueuse note dans tout le salon. La porte grince. Je me retourne, une femme se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je m'avance vers la source de la musique et l'éteint. Je regarde de nouveau vers cette femme.

- Au misère, moi qui penser que vous jouiez un morceau de violon, je vous entends si peu y jouer.

- Non, je composais. Que voulez vous Madame Wilson ?

- Qu'elle était belle l'époque où vos rires remplissaient cette partie de la maison, toujours à vouloir tout savoir, et toujours prêt à jouer un morceau de violon. Mais après vous êtes partis en voyage et depuis que vous êtes rentré, vous êtes différent. Où est passé le petit garçon d'avant ?

- Là où il est resté. Que voulez vous Madame Wilson ?

- Une certaine Amelia Bones veut vous voir.

- Faites la monter alors.

Madame Wilson descend chercher Amelia. Les secondes passent, et des bruits de pas se font entendre dans les escaliers. Amelia passe la porte.

- Amelia, comment vas tu ?

- Bien. Je suis venu te dire que notre amie en commun, Ombrage, est à Azkaban pour six années de sa vie. On a découvert qu'elle utilisait des plumes de sang sur des étudiants. Des objets de magie noire niveau 3.

- Excellent Amelia, mais...

- Harry, pourquoi il y a un cerveau dans le frigo.

Je quitte en vitesse le salon pour aller dans la cuisine à côté, où je trouve Madame Wilson, au milieu de mes expériences, entrain de fixer un cerveau qui flotte dans un bocal.

- N'y touchez pas Madame Wilson c'est pour une expérience. Et pourquoi vous fouillez dans mon espace de travail ?

- Je voulais vous préparer du thé.

- Et bien non. Allez donc regarde une de ses séries télé que vous adorez dans votre cuisine en bas.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. Allez, du vent.

Je pousse Madame Wilson jusqu'à la sortie de mon espace à moi, et lui referme sans remord la porte au nez. Je l'entends descendre les escaliers tout en disant que j'ai bien changé depuis mon retour de voyage. Si elle savait ce que j'ai vécu. Je me retourne vers Amelia et lui propose de s'asseoir.

- Que voulais-tu me dire Amelia ?

- J'ai besoin de toi et de tes compétences.

- Et en quoi un pauvre élève de Poudlard âgé de 15 ans peut être d'un grand secours pour la grande Amelia ?

- Il y a eu un meurtre sur une sorcière.

- N'est-ce pas le travail des aurors de rechercher le coupable ?

- Si, mais le tueur est un moldu. Et je ne connais que toi qui puisse le retrouver dans le Londres moldu.

- Mais, tu dois avoir des aurors qui connaissent le Londres moldu.

- C'est vrai, mais tu es le seul à connaître Londres comme ta poche. Tu peux le retrouver facilement et le livrer à la justice moldue.

- Très bien Amelia, mais que m'offres tu en échange de ce service. Je ne fais rien gratuitement, tu le sais. C'est gratuit quand ça me convient.

- D'accord, que désires-tu ?

- Une invitation au bal de juillet chez le ministre de la magie.

Elle me signe que c'est d'accord.

- Où allons nous ?

- Au 31-36 Leicester Square.

- A l'hôtel Radisson Blu Edwardian, Hamsphire, pas loin de Charing Cross Road donc pas loin du Chaudron Baveur. Pas étonné. C'était une sorcière étrangère ?

- Oui, elle voyageait tout seule. On y transplane ?

- Allons y.

Amelia et moi sortons de la maison. Nous nous dirigeons vers une petite ruelle où il n'y a pas un chat. On transplane vers notre destination. Arrivé dans une autre petite ruelle, nous nous dirigeons vers Leicester Square.

- L'hôtel est en face.

Devant moi se tient un bâtiment en briques rouges formant un angle arrondi. On peut lire au-dessus de l'entrée Hamsphire. Nous nous dépêchons de rentrer. Amelia me mène à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel pour arriver dans la chambre 301. Deux aurors déguisés en policier se tiennent devant la porte.

- Personne n'est rentré ?

- Personne n'est rentré, comme je savais comment tu travailles, j'ai interdit l'accès à la chambre des que j'ai eu la nouvelle.

- Bien.

Les deux aurors se poussent de la porte. Amelia l'ouvre. À l'intérieur se trouve un cadavre qui baigne dans son sang. La chambre en elle même est assez classique, des murs en gris, un lit double, une salle de bain. Par contre, ce qui se trouve au milieu de la chambre ne devrait pas y avoir sa place.

Une femme, la trentaine, brune, porte une jupe et une veste grise, maquillée. Elle baigne dans son sang. Je m'approche d'elle.

- Au vue de sa tenue vestimentaire, je dirais que c'est une né-moldue qui devait se rendre à un rendez-vous important.

- Oui. Lisa Blanford, 32 ans, né de parent moldu aux États-Unis, de passage à Londres pour assister à une réunion des actionnaires de la firme Nimbus.

J'étudie le corps, regarde la rigidité. Dans le cou, deux trous sont fissibles, l'un à droit du cou et l'autre à gauche.

- Il semblerait que le tueur ait utilisé un sort de pic qui a transpercé le cou de part en part, sectionnant les deux carotides du cou, ce qui explique la présence abondante de sang.

- Nous pensons que c'est une arme moldue qui a pu faire ça.

Je regarde les murs. À côté de la porte, il y a une trace d'impact. Bizarre, je regarde au pied du mur. La moquette est trempée.

- Amelia, ce n'est pas un moldu qui l'a tué. C'est un sorcier.

- Comment !?

Je positionne dos à la fenêtre et face à la porte de la chambre.

- D'après la raideur cadavérique, elle est morte hier soir entre 8h et 9h. Le tueur se tenait ici. Il a mis sans doute sa victime sous imperium. L'a fait positionner de profil et avec sa baguette, a lancé un pic de glace qui a transpercé le cou pour se figer a côté de la porte. Puis le pic a eu tout le temps de fondre, il faisait 20° pendant toute la nuit dans cette chambre. Toute cette mise en scène fut fait pour vous faire croire qu'un moldu a tué la victime. Mais il reste un mystère. Le mobile du crime.

Quelque-un frappe à la porte et l'ouvre. La personne qui rentre à un mouvement de recul et d'horreur. Un jeune qui doit travailler au ministère, il n'a pas l'habitude de voir autant de sang et d'horreur.

Pourquoi avoir tué cette femme. Histoire d'amour ? Non, elle était marié et pas d'amant, elle venait à l'hôtel pour le travail, rien d'autre. L'argent ? Non, elle conservait tout à Gringotts. L'envie de tuer ? Peut-être. Le jeune repart. Les minutes passent, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi quelqu'un l'a tuée. Une nouvelle personne frappe, une personne pas plus âgée que la précédente.

Attendez. Il a regardé le corps et n'a même pas réagi. Soit il a l'habitude de voir du sang, ou soit il a déjà vu le corps. Ces manches sont légèrement remontées. Tiens, une marque noire sur le bras droit. Deux minutes, une marque noire sur le bras droit, c'est sans doute la marque des ténébreux. Mais la victime est une né-moldue, la personne n'a pas réagi en voyant le corps, il semblerait qu'il porte la marque de Voldemort, personnage qui prône l'extermination des né-moldus et la mise en esclavage des moldues.

- Monsieur.

L'homme se retourne vers moi, l'air étonné. Jolie masque, mais ça marche pas avec moi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que le tueur était si près. Mais bon, comme on dit, le monde est petit.

- Oui.

- J'aimerai vous posez quelques questions concernant votre occupation hier soir entre 8h et 9h.

L'homme reste surprit, surprise qu'il met de côté pour envoyer un sort sur Amelia et commencer à fuir, au moment où il envoie les deux aurors voler dans le couloir, j'ai juste le temps de lui envoyer un sort anti-transplanage. Je pars à sa poursuite.

Il sort de l'hôtel et se dirige vers Orange street où il arrête une voiture. Je le vois depuis Leicester Square, il fait sortir en force l'occupant de la voiture et monte dedans. D'accord, il a fait étude des moldues à Poudlard. Orange Street est à sens unique, elle remonte jusqu'à Charing Cross Road. Le seul moyen de le rattraper c'est de prendre Irving Street. Je me mets à courir entre les passants. J'arrive à toute vitesse sur Orange Street. Je le vois qui prend le virage et fonce sur moi. Je sors mon 44 Russian que je garde toujours sur moi. Un coup dans le pneu gauche avant, un coup dans le bras gauche de l'homme, qui entraîne la voiture sur la gauche à cause de sa douleur. Il sort de la voiture encastrée dans un mur. Je cours vers lui et je vois qu'il se met à boire un liquide. Je l'attrape par le col.

- Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

- Pour la gloire du Seigneur des Ténébreux. Il voulait qu'une haine des moldues naisse après le meurtre d'une sorcière par un moldu.

- Et il a échoué, j'ai vu à travers votre petite mise en scène.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Car les ténébreux avancent et tu ne pourras les arrêter, même pas ce fou de Dumbledore ne pourra. La domination des familles de Sang-pur approche, et ma mort y a contribuée.

- Tu es surtout mort en étant qu'un esclave des envies de Voldemort.

L'homme meurt empoisonné. Amelia et les deux aurors arrivent en courant. Pendant que je parlais avec l'homme, un attroupement de personne s'est formé autour de nous. Les aurors les dispersent.

- Il est mort Amelia, il travaillait pour Voldemort et c'était pour faire en sorte que les sorciers haïssent les moldus.

- Bon, une affaire de réglée. Mais maintenant, nous sommes sur que Voldemort est de retour. Mais le ministre ne veut pas en entendre parler.

Oui, Voldemort est bel et bien revenu. Il commence à mettre en place ses pièces sur l'échéquier, met en place ses armes. Et la première n'est autre que la haine. La haine est un bon moyen de ralliement, facile de dire mort à ce que nous haïssons. Ensuite la peur viendra, la peur, la méfiance de son voisin, de ses amis. Il va diviser le peuple pour prendre le pouvoir plus facilement.

- Je vous laisse vous occuper du corps ?

- Bien sur. Merci pour ton aide Harry.

Je quitte Amelia et me dirige vers le métro le plus proche. Je prend une place dans le métro londonien.

Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il tué une simple sorcière en voyage d'affaire ? Si c'était faire que les sorciers haïssent les moldus, il aurait dû tuer une personne importante, un ministre. Mais c'était qu'une simple sorcière actionnaire. Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour faire naître une peur chez les sorciers. Il aurait tué plusieurs sorciers comme ça, et une peur des moldus serait apparue, puis la haine des moldues. La peur engendre la haine. Tout ceci reste encore mystérieux.

J'arrive chez moi et pose mes affaires. Maël se dirige vers moi.

- _Comment ça c'est passsssé ?_

- _Une sorcière tuée par un mangemort, un complot de notre ami Tom._

- _Les pièces sssont en mouvement. Au fait, le Chicaneur est arrivé._

- _Ils ont expliqué la raison du retard ?_

- _Ils avaient plus un ssseule Chicaneur en ssstoke pour nous. Mais on la eu._

Je souri. J'attrape l'exemplaire du Chicaneur et m'installe dans mon fauteuil. Rien d'intéressant là dedans. Je jette le Chicaneur.

Je ferme les yeux et écoute le tic-tac de l'horloge. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

- Entrez.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Madame Wilson apparaitre à la porte.

- Madame Wilson. Il n'y a donc plus de série télé pour vous divertir ?

- Toujours pareil et toujours méchant. Vous ne m'auriez pas dit ça avant. Vous étiez si mignon avant, mais maintenant, après votre voyage, vous l'êtes plus. Un certain Monsieur James Windibank.

- Faites le entrer alors.

Un homme rentre dans la pièce, la trentaine, robuste et de taille moyenne. Un visage jaunâtre, pas de moustache, ni de barbe. Des yeux gris vivaces et pénétrants. Il me décoche un regard interrogateur. Il s'assoie sur le fauteuil en face de moi et pose son chapeau sur ses genoux.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur James Windibank. Je suppose que cette lettre tapée à la machine, qui confirme notre rendez-vous, est bien de vous ?

- Oui Monsieur. Vous me voyez désolé que Mademoiselle Sutherland vous ait ennuyé avec cette petite affaire. Il me semble préférable de ne pas étaler son linge sale en public. C'est tout à fait contre ma volonté qu'elle soit venue. Mais elle est d'un naturel impulsif, émotif. Comme vous avez pu le voir, et il est difficile de la raisonner quand elle a pris une décision. Bien sur, je suis moins gêné que ce soit à vous qu'elle soit adressée, puisque vous n'êtes qu'un jeune homme et que vous n'avez rien à voir avec la police. Enfin, tout ceci est inutile, car comment pourriez-vous retrouver ce Hosmer Angel ?

Oui, Mademoiselle Sutherland était venue me voir car son fiancé, Hosmer Angel, avait disparu. Elle l'avait rencontré pendant un bal, se sont revu, puis ils se sont écrit. Mais un jour le fiancé est arrivé chez elle pour lui faire jurer sur la bible de lui rester fidèle. Puis le fiancé a disparu mystérieusement.

- Au contraire. J'ai toute raison de croire que je réussirai à découvrir Monsieur Hosmer Angel.

Windibank sursaute et laisse tomber son chapeau au sol. Il se penche et le ramasse.

- Je suis ravi de cette nouvelle.

Je lui sourit.

- C'est étonnant comme les machines à écrire possèdent leur individualité propre. Presque autant que l'écriture humaine. A moins qu'elles ne soient neuves, elles n'écrivent jamais de la même façon. Certaines lettres sont plus usées que d'autre, il y en a qui ne s'usent que d'un côté... Tenez, dans votre lettre sur le « e » on relève une petite tache, de même les « t » ont un léger défaut à leur barre. J'ai compté quatorze autres caractéristiques. Mais ces deux là sautent aux yeux.

- C'est sur cette machine qu'au bureau nous faisons toute notre correspondance, bien sur elle n'est plus toute jeune.

- Et maintenant je vais vous montrez une étude réellement intéressante. J'ai ici quatre lettres qui m'ont été présentées comme émanant du disparu. Elles sont toutes tapées à la machine. Chacune présente les petites tâches sur les « e » et des barres en mauvaise état sur le « t ». Si on prend ma loupe, on peut voir les quatorze autres caractéristiques auxquelles je faisais allusion à l'instant.

Windibank saute du fauteuil et met son chapeau.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour une conversation aussi fantaisiste, jeune homme. S'il est en votre pouvoir de rattraper l'homme, mais j'en doute fortement, rattrapez le et prévenez moi.

Je me lève et ferme la porte à double tour.

- Certainement. Apprenez donc que je l'ai attrapé.

- Comment ! Où ?

Windibank devient pâle et regarde autour de lui, comme un rat pris au piège.

- Il n'y a plus moyen de vous en tirer, Monsieur. Tout était trop transparent, et vous m'avez fait un mauvais compliment quand vous avez avancé qu'il me serait impossible de résoudre un problème aussi simple. Aller, asseyez-vous et parlons.

- La... La justice ne peut rien contre moi.

- J'en ai peur. Mais entre nous Widibank, le tour que vous avez joué est abominablement mesquin, cruel et égoïste. Vous vous faites passer pour Hosmer Angel, vous courtisez Mademoiselle Sutherland, vous lui demandez de vous épouser, puis vous lui faites jurer sur la bible fidélité. Et le jour du mariage. Plus de Hosmer Angel, la pauvre fille à le cœur brisé et se renferme chez vous dans sa chambre. Et pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pour continuer à toucher la rente que reçoit votre belle-fille tant qu'elle reste chez vous. Vous avez mis alors en place un stratagème, courtiser la jeune fille, lui briser le cœur et vous en occuper pour lui remonter le morale. Bien sur elle serait chez vous, et vous vous continuerez à toucher la rente. Elle ne fera plus confiance aux hommes pendant les dix prochaines années et restera chez vous. Me suis-je trompé ?

- Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, jeune homme. Mais puisque vous êtes si malin, vous devriez savoir que si quelqu'un est en contravention avec la loi à présent, c'est vous et non moi. Depuis le début je n'ai rien commis qui intéresse la justice. Mais vous, aussi longtemps que vous tiendrez cette porte fermée à clef, vous tombez sous le coup d'une plainte pour violence et séquestration arbitraires.

- Comme vous dites, vous n'êtes pas en contravention avec la loi. Cependant vous méritez la punition la plus cruelle.

J'ouvre la porte en grand et attend des ricanements venant de la part de l'homme.

- Cela ne fait pas partie des services que je rends à mes clients, mais voici un jolie 44 Russian, et vous allez en goûter...

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de sortir mon arme, j'entends une dégringolade dans l'escalier, puis la lourde porte de l'entrée claquer. Par la fenêtre, je peux voir Windibank qui dévale la rue à toutes jambes.

-_C'est un coquin à sssang-froid._

- _Tu as bien raison Maël. Ce type ira loin, de crime en crime jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse en prison sans passer par la case départ._

- _Et Mademoissselle Sssutherland ?_

_- Si je lui dis la vérité, elle ne me croira pas. Tu te rappelles de ce vieux proverbe persan ? « Il risque gros, celui qui arrache à une tigresse son petit. Mais celui qui ôte à une femme ses illusions risque davantage. » Dans Hafiz il y a autant de sagesse que dans Horace, et une connaissance des humains aussi profonde._

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous a plut. le prochain chapitre est : Coup de balai au ministère.**

**Un review si vous avez des questions et je prendrai le temps cette fois ci de vous répondre.**

**A mercredi prochain.**


	8. Un coup de balai au ministère

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteur, bienvenu pour ce chapitre 7.**

**Je remercie toute les personnes qui ont mis un review.**

**Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à J.K. Rolwing.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Coup de balai au ministère.

Cela fait deux semaines, exactement, que les cours ont repris. Tout était normal, jusqu'à ce matin. Après la distribution du courrier par les hiboux, des exclamations de surprise ou d'indignation se sont fait entendre. Et la cause ? L'article en une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

**Le ministère veut réformer l'éducation**

**Percy Weasley nommé Grand Inquisiteur.**

_Dans une initiative inattendu, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_« Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements qu'on pouvait observer à Poudlard, nous déclarait une personne du ministère. Il s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver. »_

_Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces dernièrs mois que le ministre, Cornelius Fudge, établit de nouvelles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie. Déjà, le 30 août dernier, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que dans le cas où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat au poste d'enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée._

_« C'est pour ça que Dolores Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard, indique un homme du ministère. Dumbledore était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministre a donc choisi Ombrage, mais qui s'est révélée incompétente, et qui plus est, elle torturait les élèves. Le ministre a du sévir face à ça. Après il a nommé quelqu'un de compétent, un auror. Cet auror a totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui passe réellement dans l'école. »_

_C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministre a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur._

_« Il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du ministère de traité concrètement le problème de ce que certains appellent la « baisse de niveau » à Poudlard, souligne de nouveau un membre du ministère. L'inquisiteur aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Monsieur Weasley s'est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d'assistant du ministre, et nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il a accepté d'en assumer les responsabilités. »_

_Ces nouvelles initiatives ont reçu le soutient enthousiaste des parents d'élèves de Poudlard._

_« Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais que Dumbledore est soumis à une évaluation juste et objective de la façon dont il exerce ses fonctions, nous a ainsi déclaré Lucius Malefoy, quarante et un ans, que nous avons pu joindre hier dans son manoir du Wiltshire. Nombre parents d'élèves étaient soucieux des intérêts de Dumbledore au cours de ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux de savoir que le ministre surveille la situation de près. »_

_Parmi ces décisions excentriques, on rappellera diverses nominations dont nous avons déjà fait état dans ces colonnes, notamment celles du loup-garou Remus Lupin, du demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid et de l'ex-Auror paranoïaque Maugrey « Fol Œil »._

_Les rumeurs ne manque pas, bien sur, pour affirmer qu'Albus Dumbledore, autrefois manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n'est plus en état de diriger la prestigieuse école de Poudlard._

_« Je pense que la nomination de l'inquisiteur est un premier pas pour garantir à l'avenir que Poudlard sera dirigé par quelqu'un en qui nous pourrons avoir toute confiance », nous a déclaré hier soir un membre du ministère._

_Deux juges du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchbank et Tiberius Ogden, ont démissionné pour protester contre la création du poste de Grand Inquisiteur à Poudlard._

_« Poudlard est une école, pas un poste avancé du cabinet de Cornelius Fudge, affirme Monsieur Marchebank. Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une tentative abjecte de discréditer Dumbledore. »_

_( Pour plus de détails concernant les liens présumés de Monsieur Marchebank avec des groupes subversifs de gobelins, voir page 17.)_

Un grand inquisiteur nommé à Poudlard et il aura tout pourvoir. Ce n'est pas bon, le ministère met réellement son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard. Je tourne la tête vers Maël qui lit l'article. Elle se tourne vers moi, et remue la tête de gauche à droite.

-_Attendons de voir._

Maël à raison, attendons l'évolution de cette affaire.

Et l'affaire évolua jusqu'à maintenant. Au début, l'arrivé de Weasley n'a pas changé énormément la vie de Poudlard. Une bataille s'est déclarée dans la fratrie Weasley, mais pas de grand changement. Puis les professeurs se sont faits inspectés, sans apporter de changement aussi. Mais des décrets se sont mis en place fin janvier.

D'abord c'était pas important, décret numéro 24 : pas de musique. Puis interdiction des produits, après une tenue correcte et bienséante est demandée. Mais de fil en aiguille c'est devenu plus important, certaines section de la bibliothèque de Poudlard sont interdites aux élèves, les associations sont dissoutes. Mais aujourd'hui c'est le pire.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard sont dehors. Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de divination, est virée sur ordre du grand inquisiteur. Trelawney se trouve dans une des courts de Poudlard, Rusard lui porte ses valises. Elle est en pleure. Weasley s'approche d'elle. Trelawney s'avance, bute contre une de ses valises, les larmes coulent sur ses joues, des larmes de tristesse.

- 16 ans, ç'a fait 16 ans que j'enseigne et vis ici. Vous... vous ne pouvez...

- Si j'ai tous les droits.

McGo se fraye un chemin vers Trelawney. Elle la prend dans ses bras.

- Minerva...

- Allons, allons. Ça va aller.

Weasley ouvre la bouche pour intervenir, mais il est interrompu. Les grandes portes s'ouvrent pour faire place à Dumbledore, qui marche vers ce groupe qui se trouvent au milieu d'une cour. Le visage sévère, le pétillement dans ses yeux disparu, Dumbledore s'arrête devant Weasley.

- Professeur McGonagall, veuillez raccompagner Sibylle à l'intérieur.

Trelawney est contente. McGo la ramène vers Poudlard.

- Venez ma chère.

- Merci, Albus.

Trelawney prend les mains de Dumbledore avant d'être amenée vers Poudlard. Weasley fixe Dumbledore avec colère.

- Dumbledore, dois je vous rappeler, qu'au terme du Décret d'éducation numéro 23 édicté par le ministère...

- Vous avez le droit de renvoyer mes enseignants, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de les expulser de ce château. Ce pouvoir appartient encore au directeur.

- Pour l'instant.

Comment ? Il a dit « Pour l'instant » ? Pas bon. On dirait que le ministre cherche à virer Dumbledore et à mettre Weasley à la tête de Poudlard, comme ça le ministère aura tout pouvoir en Poudlard. Dumbledore se retour et marche vers Poudlard. Il regarde l'attroupement d'élève autour de lui.

- Vous n'avez donc pas de travail ?

Les élèves se mettent en mouvement. Je vois Potter qui court et qui appelle Dumbledore. Mais ce-dernier l'ignore complétement. Bizarre.

Je remonte vers ma chambre. Dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, les discussions sur ce qui vient de se passer prend le pas sur le travail. Arrivé dans ma chambre, Maël est là, elle m'attend.

- _Alors Maël ?_

- _J'ai deux chossses importantes. La première est que j'ai entendue Weasssley dire à Rogue qu'il lui faut du veritassserum, un nouveau décret va être mis en place, disssant que chaque élève sssera interrogé sssur les activités illicites._

- _Merde, et qu'a tu entendu d'autre ?_

- _Potter et compagnie auraient créé un club de défenssse contre les forces du Mal, car les cours de défenssse contre les forces du Mal ne sssont pas utile pour qu'ils apprennent à se défendre. Le groupe ssse nomme l'arméé de Dumbledore._

- _Intéressant._

Je me tourne vers ma fenêtre de chambre. Dehors, le soleil est parti pour faire place à la nuit. Le ciel noir est parsemé de point blanc. Une demi-lune éclaire le parc de Poudlard, elle se reflète sur le lac, lui donnant une pale blancheur. D'un mouvement de la main, j'allume une bougie derrière moi. Je me tourne vers Maël. La bougie éclaire doucement la chambre, vacillent au gré des courant d'air. Elle a l'air fragile, tout comme l'espoir qui est en chaque personne.

-_Maël. On va devoir aller la voir._

- _Maintenant ?_

- _Oui._

J'ouvre mon armoire et revêt une cape noir. Je rabats la capuche sur mon visage, tend le bras à Maël et souffle sur la bougie. Le silence est total. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre doucement. Pas un bruit. Au loin on entend faiblement une horloge qui annonce minuit. Le couvre-feu est à 22h. Je descends dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Personne. J'avance doucement, je pousse la porte de la salle commune. Je passe ma tête dehors. Le noir est omni présent, quelque rayon argenté de la lune, qui traverse une fenêtre, coupe cette monotonie de noir. Je commence à avancer.

-_Quel passage Harry ?_

- _Celui de la sorcière borgne, troisième étage._

Puis, un bruit de pas se fait entendre. Je m'immobilise. Une lueur est visible au bout du couloir.

-_Russsard._

Merde et en plus pas d'endroit où se cacher. Je fixe la lueur. Elle tourne sur la droite dans un autre couloir. La lueur diminue jusqu'à disparaître. Le bruit de pas devient de plus en plus faible. Plus de bruit, que du noir. Je reprends ma marche. Après avoir passé des escaliers joueurs, piégé et où il manque une marche, j'arrive au troisième étage, devant une statue, représentant une sorcière borgne et bossue, tenant un bâton et brandissant une baguette. Je me glisse derrière la statue. Je sors mon briquet de ma poche et l'allume une fois. Pendant une seconde une flammèche apparaît, projetant une faible lueur qui disparaît à la seconde suivante. Je sors ma baquette et donne un coup sur la statue.

- Dissendium.

Aussitôt, la bosse de la sorcière glisse et dégage un espace suffisant pour permettre le passage d'une personne. Je rentre dans le passage et glisse longuement dans une sorte de toboggan en pierre. J'atterris sur un sol en terre froid. L'obscurité m'entoure, je lance un lumos. Des raies de lumière éclairent le passage et ses parois. Étroit avec un plafond bas, j'avance le long du passage qui décrit des courbes, qui a un sol inégal. Au bout de quelques minutes, la pression de l'air augmente autour de moi se relâche dans la seconde qui suit. C'est bon, les protections du château sont passées. J'avance encore de quelque pas. Arrivé sous une trappe, je transplane directement dans le bureau d'Amelia. Depuis un certain temps, Amelia m'a donné l'autorisation de transplaner directement dans son bureau pour affaire urgente. Espérons seulement qu'elle soit là.

Je transplane, mon corps se fait écraser par une forte pression qui diminue. Je reprends mes esprits, j'entends une chaise qui racle le sol avant de tomber dessus.

- Harry ?

- Tu attendais de la visite Amelia ?

- Non, mais je suis surprise d'en avoir. Que me vaut donc ton agréable visite en plein milieu de la nuit ?

- Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu sois toujours au bureau à cette heure-là.

- J'avais des dossiers à finir. Alors j'attends.

- Installons nous d'abord, non ?

Elle me désigne la chaise en face de son bureau. Je mis assoie et pose mon briquet sur son bureau. Amelia me regarde avec assistance.

- Amelia, veux tu devenir ministre de la Magie ?

On dirait bien que j'ai réussis à faire en sorte que Amelia n'est plus un seul mot à dire. Elle est là, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, à me regarder, un aire de poisson collé sur son visage. Ce moment de surprise disparu vite. Elle reprit son sérieux et me regarde.

- Que veux tu dire Harry ?

- Faire virer Fudge pour abus de pouvoir.

- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

- Facile.

Je sors de ma poche intérieure de ma cape un petit livre. Fait en papier qui a jaunie par le temps, il paraît vieux, très vieux. Certaines pages sont cornées, mais même avec son vieil âge il reste encore lisible. Je le montre à Amelia.

- Vois tu, le jour où j'ai trouvé le dossier de Dolores, je suis tombé sur ce livre qui est, ma foi, fort instructive. Il y a là dedans pleins de choses intéressantes.

- Veux tu aller droit au but, au lieux de tourner en rond. Je sais que tu aimes faire durer le suspens, mais je crois que c'est pas le moment, non ?

- Tu as raison. Ce livre n'est autre que la Charte de Poudlard, qui fut signé par les quatre fondateurs et, ce qui représentait le ministère à cette époque, le Conseil des Sorciers. La véritablement Charte à disparue, mais Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, la recopié dans ce livre.

- Harry, Harry. Tu as le don pour dénicher des choses que personne n'arrive à trouver.

- C'est pas de ma faute si certains sorciers ne se donnent la peine de chercher.

- Certes. En quoi la Charte de Poudlard peut nous être utile pour couler le ministre ?

- J'ai lu cette Charte et j'ai trouvé un passage fort intéressant. Écoute ça, c'est l'article I, « Le Conseil des Sorciers, ou toute organisation qui si ressemble, jure de ne pas influencer ou d'user de son pouvoir sur Poudlard. Poudlard est un territoire qui est hors de notre pouvoir. En aucun cas les lois votées par nous ne peuvent être appliquées sur Poudlard. En outre, la seule personne qui a tout pouvoir sur Poudlard est le directeur actuel. En échange de ceci, le directeur jure de former les sorcières et les sorciers pour qu'ils puissent avoir leur place dans la communauté magique. Si cet article n'est pas respecté, le directeur peut, s'il le souhaite, fermer Poudlard à tous sorciers jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis. » Intéressant cet article, non ?

Amelia pose ses lunettes sur son bureau. Elle soupir et se masse les tempes.

- En gros, tu me dis que tous les décrets d'éducation mis en place par le ministère, toutes les décisions du conseil des Gouverneurs, l'interdiction de la magie noire et autre magie considérée noire, et je passe d'autres interdictions. Tout ceci sera du bidon pour Poudlard car ces lois ne sont pas applicables dans son enceinte. Et si on ne change pas tout de suite, Dumbledore peut, si l'envie lui chante, fermer Poudlard à tous les sorciers.

- En résumé c'est ça.

- Quelle merde.

- Tout dépend du point de vue. Bon, je te laisse la Charte, je suis que tu en feras un très bon usage. Tu te débrouilles pour t'occuper de notre ami Fudge.

- Et toi que vas tu faire ?

- Attendre l'article sur cette affaire. Au fait Amelia, si tu pouvais éviter que mon nom apparaisse dans l'affaire tu serais sympa, je veux être encore discret.

- Je ne citerai pas ton prénom, sois rassuré.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je transplane, direction le tunnel de la sorcière borgne. Je refais tout le chemin inverse et retourne dans ma chambre. Deux jours plus tard, de nouvelles exclamations dans la grande Salle. Les murmures se font de plus en plus forts. On dirait que Amelia a réussis son coup. Tiens Dumbledore me regarde, ainsi que plusieurs professeurs et élèves. D'accord, que dit l'article.

_Coup d'éclat au ministère,_

_Nouvelle attaque de Amelia Bones._

_De nouveau, Amelia Bones, directrice du département de la justice magique, a fait un coup d'éclat. Depuis quelque temps, Amelia multiplie les actions contre les injustices et les crimes._

_Souvenez vous, le jour Halloween, c'est grâce à elle que Dolores Ombrage fut arrêté pour violation d'une loi et a découvert une plume de sang dans son bureau, objet de magie noire niveau 3. C'est aussi grâce à elle que l'affaire de l'hôtel du Radisson fut résolue._

_Après ces exploits, Amelia a fait encore plus fort. Hier, alors que notre ministre, Corneluis Fudge, faisait sa visite annuel de Saint Mangouste, Amelia est arrivée et a arrêté, avec l'aide de trois aurors, Corneluis Fudge pour abus de pouvoir, il avait violé la Charte de Poudlard, mise en place par les quatre fondateurs et le Conseil des Sorciers, qui disait que les lois et le ministère ne pouvait intervenir dans les affaires de l'école Poudlard._

_Dans l'heure qui suivie l'arrestation de notre ministre, le Magenmagot s'est réuni en une assemblée exceptionnelle pour voter le renvoie du ministre et de la suppression du Conseil des Gouverneurs, conseil qui s'occupait de la gestion de Poudlard, et du poste de Grand Inquisiteur. Ils ont aussi supprimé tous les décrets de l'éducation. En outre ils ont mis Amelia Bones aux fonctions de ministre de la Magie, le temps que des élections se mettent en place vers fin mars._

_Mais une question demeure dans cette affaire. Comment Amelia Bones a-t-elle pu se procurer la Charte de Poudlard, car celle ci se trouve normalement à Poudlard. Une seule réponse possible, quelqu'un de Poudlard lui a transmise. Nous avons posé la question à Amelia Bones, elle nous a répondu : « Je ne vous dirais pas le nom de la personne qui m'a transmis la Charte. Mais sachez que ce n'est ni ma nièce, ni une personne du corps professoral. » Mais alors qui ?_

_Un de nos spécialistes explique : « Il y a une hypothèse. Rappelez vous, lorsque Amelia Bones a arrêté Dolores Ombrage et le meurtrie de l'hôtel Radisson, elle avait été aidé par un jeune homme d'environ quinze ans. »_

_Ce que dit notre spécialiste n'est pas faux. Il se peut que ce soit cette personne qui ait pu faire passer la Charte à Amelia Bones. Nous savons juste qu'il se nomme Harry. Nous ne connaissons rien d'autre de lui._

_Ceci restera un mystère._

Merde. Moi qui ne voulais pas être cité dans cette affaire. Pas grave, en attendant Amelia a réussi, et ceci grâce à moi, à mettre un bon coup de balai dans le ministère. Et un incompétent de moins, un.

* * *

**Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini. Le chapitre 8 se nomme "étude d'un souvenir".**

**Des reviews si vous avez des questions.**

**A mercredi prochain pour la suite.**


	9. Étude d'un souvenir

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs bienvenu pour le chapitre 8.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un review pour le chapitre précédent, ainsi que ceux qui aime mon histoire et qui prennent du plaisir à la lire.**

**Encore une fois, le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Étude d'un souvenir.

Le mois de mai est là. Ainsi que son temps. Le jour où toute la population de Poudlard va commencer les examens approche. Les septièmes et cinquièmes années commencent à réviser énormément, alors que les autres années révisent mais profitent aussi du soleil. Mais aujourd'hui, le temps ne permet pas de s'allonger dans l'herbe pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Le temps est pluvieux, il est même pluvieux depuis une semaine, un ciel rempli de nuage gris qui vomit des litres et des litres d'eaux. Je fixe cette chute d'eau depuis ma chambre. Puis j'ouvre la fenêtre, par l'ouverture une chouette blanche s'engouffre puis se pose sur mon bureau. Hedwige secoue ses plumes mouillées. Elle dépose sur le bureau un colis.

- Je suis désolé ma belle de te faire voler par un temps comme ça.

Elle me lance un regard noir, elle pousse un petit hululement et me tourne le dos.

- Ne boude pas. Si je te sèche tu me pardonne ?

Aucun mouvement de sa part. Pas grave, plan B.

- Dommage, moi qui voulais te donner ce morceau de bacon que j'ai pris rien que pour toi. Pas grave je vais le manger.

Immédiatement, Hedwige se retourne et fonce sur le morceau de bacon que je tiens dans la main. Une fois le morceau de bacon mangé, elle se pose sur mon épaule et me mordille l'oreille, signe que je suis pardonné. Je crois que Hedwige est la seule femme que je puisse acheter avec de la nourriture. Je lui caresse la tête.

- _C'est quoi ce paquet Harry ?_

Hedwige s'envole et se pose sur le bureau. Elle met sa tête sous une de ses ailes et s'endort.

-_Ce colis Maël contient une pensine. Il est temps que j'étudie les souvenirs de Dumbledore, et on va commencer par celui qui montre comment la sœur de Dumbledore est morte._

J'ouvre le colis pour en sortir une sorte de récipient, en argent, avec un fond peu profond. Je fais disparaître le colis par un coup de baguette. Je place la pensine au milieu de ma chambre. Je me dirige vers ma malle, l'ouvre et y sors une petite boîte en bois où il est gravé sur le couvercle « Albus Dumbledore ». Je l'ouvre, dedans plusieurs fioles, j'en prends une qui porte l'étiquette « 1899 ».

-_La seule que je n'ai pas encore vue. La mort de sa sœur._

Je l'ouvre et la vide dans la pensine. Dans la pensine un filament argenté flotte dedans, le souvenir de Dumbledore. Je sors ma baguette et remue le filament. Le filament se met à tourbillonné rapidement dans la pensine, puis à devenir transparent. Je me penche vers la pensine et plonge dans le souvenir de Albus Dumbledore. Tout devient bleu. Puis une image apparaît.

Sur une plage de Grand-Bretagne, les vagues lèchent calmement la plage où quelques goélands profitent du soleil. Quelques rochers, éparpillés sur la plage, servent de point de décollage pour les oiseaux. Le calme règne sur cette plage. Puis, une onde de magie se propage sur la plage, fait envoler le sable. Quatre personnes apparaissent. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux court et blond, se met à tousser. Habillé tout en noir avec un veston et une chemise, dont les manches s'arrêtent au coude. Il se relève doucement. Un autre jeune homme, brun aux cheveux court aussi, se met à tousser violemment. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un veston kaki, d'un pantalon et des chaussures marrons. Un autre jeune homme, brun aux cheveux mi-long, ouvre les yeux et se relève doucement sur la plage. Il porte une chemise blanche, un veston, un pantalon et des chaussures marrons. Quant à la quatrième personne, qui est une jeune femme blonde, elle ouvre les yeux et se roule en boule sur le sable. Elle porte une robe bleu et blanche, et ne porte pas de chaussure. Le blond, debout, regarde autour de lui, puis se retourne vers les deux bruns.

- Où sommes-nous ?!

Le brun aux cheveux mi-long fixe le blond.

- Comment connais-tu cet endroit ?

Le blond se met lui aussi à fixer le brun.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui nous aie emmenés ici, Albus.

L'autre brun se tourne vers la jeune fille. Il marche vers elle. Il la prend dans ses bras et embrasse son front.

- C'est elle. Elle nous a emmenés ici.

Le blond se tourne vers le couple.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial cet endroit ?

- Calme-toi, Gellert ! Vous en avez assez fait tous les deux.

- Écoute, peu m'importe toi ou ta sœur. Vous ne faites pas partie de notre plan.

- Votre plan est la raison qui l'a rendu instable.

- Abelforth, c'est entre lui et moi.

Gellert et Abelforth se tournent vers Albus, alors que ce-dernier regarde la jeune fille et Abelforth.

- Alors règle ça. Je ne veux pas être mêlé.

- Bien, éloignez-vous tous les deux.

Abelforth embrasse sa sœur sur le front puis se dirige vers Albus pour lui murmurer.

- Finis ça que l'on puisse rentrer à la maison.

Puis Abelforth retourne auprès de sa sœur et la prend dans ses bras pour l'amener vers des rochers. Albus se retourne vers Gellert. Ils se fixent.

- Je ne changerais pas nos plans pour ta sœur, Albus.

- Elle est ma famille Gellert.

- Et depuis quand tu te soucies vraiment de ta famille ?

Albus regarde Gellert, et une lueur de détermination passe sur son visage.

- Tu as raison. Nos ambitions ont commencé à m'en détourner.

- Et alors ? Maintenant tu trouves que ces ambitions sont indignes ?

- Je ne pense plus que les Moldus nous sont inférieurs comme tu le penses.

- Mais ça te va de te cacher d'eux !

- Ils nous craindraient, Gellert. Ils ne peuvent plus comprendre notre monde.

- C'est pour le plus grand bien. Nous sommes nés supérieurs à eux. Nous devrions les gouverner.

- Gouverner les Moldus ne serait pas différent de la façon dont les britanniques gouvernent en Inde. Comment pourrions-nous avoir le droit d'opprimer qui que soit ?

Pendant ce temps-là, Abelforth amène sa sœur vers des rochers. Ils s'assoient derrière un des rochers. Il embrasse le front de sa sœur et la regarde.

- Je serais juste là, d'accord ? Je vais arrêter leur affrontement.

La jeune fille fixe Abelforth.

- Je veux être en sécurité.

- Tu seras en sécurité, bientôt. Nous rentrerons à la maison, dès que ton frère arrêtera de se battre.

La jeune fille se lève au-dessus du rocher.

- Plus de combat !

Abelforth la fait rasseoir.

- Plus de combat.

- Je veux voir maman.

- Elle est partie, chérie.

- Quand est-ce que je la reverrai ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je veux être en sécurité.

Abelforth embrasse de nouveau le front de sa sœur et se lève.

- Je reviens.

Il se dirige vers Albus et Gellert, tout en mettant sa main dans sa poche.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de moldus que ta sœur est dans cet état maintenant, Albus ?

- Sa rencontre avec ces moldus était de notre faute. Elle était jeune, et nous n'avons pas fait attention à où...

- Il ne s'agit pas de votre incompétence, Albus ! Elle a rencontré la haine et la peur. Et je compte juste chasser cette peur en révélant notre monde.

Abelforth se place à côté de Albus et regarde Gellert.

- Tu veux dire en contrôlant ce monde. Tu ne peux pas réussir ainsi.

- Et pourquoi pas, gamin ?

- Parce que tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il faut pour gouverner. Tu es faible.

Albus tourne la tête vers Abelforth.

- Ça suffit Abelforth.

- Non, continu gamin.

- Il te manque la force que seule une famille peut apporter. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de protéger ceux que l'on aime. Tout ce que tu connais, c'est la domination.

Albus se tourne complètement vers Abelforth.

- J'ai dit, ça suffit.

- Non. Continue, gamin.

- Non. Il a raison. Je ne connais rien de l'amour.

Albus se tourne vers Gellert.

- Gellert...

- C'est une distraction futile.

- Tu ne peux pas penser ça.

- Toi et moi avions un but commun, Albus. Nous allions trouver les Reliques de la Mort. Nous devions prendre le contrôle des Moldus et prendre notre place en tant de souverains de ce monde. J'étais prêt à partager ça avec toi.

- Gellert, tu sais ce qu'est l'amour.

- Non. Et ton amour t'a empêché de voir le plus grand bien.

Albus regarde Gellert, une aire de résolution et de détermination passe sur son visage. Abelforth fixe son frère.

- Albus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

- C'est clair pour moi maintenant. Peut-être que j'ai été aveugle, que je me suis trompais. Mais je ne ferais plus parti de tes plans, Grindelwald. Va sur ta propre route.

Abelforth regarde Albus et se met à gauche de ce dernier. Il fixe Gellert.

- Nous devrions l'arrêter. L'arrêter maintenant.

- Non.

- Tu me laisserais partir, Albus ? Malgré mes intentions ?

- Oui.

- Albus !

- Tu comprends que tu auras à me poursuivre finalement.

- Peut-être.

- Alors on va règler ça maintenant.

Gellert et Abelforth sortent leur baguette. Le premier la pointe sur Albus et le second la pointe sur Gellert. Albus, lui ne bouge pas.

- En garde Dumbledore.

Albus ne fait toujours aucun mouvement.

- En garde. Maintenant !

Albus ne bouge toujours pas.

- Bien, alors...

Gellert pointe sa baguette vers Abelforth.

- Endoloris !

Abelforth lâche sa baguette. Il se plie en deux et tombe au sol. Il hurle de douleur. A la vue de son frère torturé, Albus sort sa baguette et envoie Gellert qui retombe plus loin dans la mer. Albus se précipite vers son frère et l'aide à se relever.

- Va chercher Arianna, on s'en va d'ici.

- Non !

Abelforth s'échappe de la main de son frère et pointe sa baguette vers la mer. Albus fait de même. Ils attendent que Gellert arrive. Ce dernier arrive et envoie rouler Abelforth sur le côté. Il pointe sa baguette sur Albus et l'envoie dans le ciel. Au moment où Albus doit toucher le sol, Gellert le renvoie vers un rocher. Albus se rapproche de plus en plus du rocher. Le vent siffle à ses oreilles. Il lève sa baguette vers le rocher.

- Arresto momentum !

Albus s'arrête à quelques centimètres du rocher. Il atterrit sur le sable. Derrière lui, il entend un crépitement. Il se retourne et voit des flammes arriver sur lui. Immédiatement, Albus envoie les flammes dans le ciel, puis les renvoie vers Gellert. Ce-dernier voyant que les flammes se rapproche dangereusement de lui, lance un sort de protection. Une fois le déluge de flamme passé, il voit Albus courir vers lui. Gellert envoie un sort sur Albus, mais ce dernier le bloque. Alors Gellert envoie encore un sort, puis autre et encore une autre. Les sorts pleuvent sur Albus mais il les bloque tous. Il arrive au niveau de Gellert, pointe sa baguette sur lui.

- Relashio !

Une fumée entoure Gellert qui se retrouve ligoté par des cordes. Albus le relève avec sa baguette.

- Je t'emmène à Azkaban.

- Non. Non je...

Gellert n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il est expulsé plus loin sur le sable. Albus tourne la tête sur le côté.

- Abelforth !

- Il meurt ici.

Sur ces mots, Abelforth envoie un sort sur Gellert qui le bloque tout en se libèrant des cordes qui l'entravait. Il avance vers les deux Dumbledore et pointe sa baguette vers eux.

- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, Albus. Alors, à qui l'honneur.

- Moi !

Abelforth attaque le premier suivi de Albus. Les sorts fusent. Certains sont bloqués d'autre sont renvoyés. La cadence augmente mais Gellert arrive à tenir tête aux deux Dumbledore. Puis ces derniers commencent à lancer des sorts en même temps. Au bout d'un moment d'échange de sort, Albus et Abelforth combinent un sort ensemble. En voyant les sorts arriver, Gellert transplane. Immédiatement, les deux Dumbledore tournent tout doucement sur eux même, recherchant l'endroit où va arriver Gellert. Ce dernier arrive derrière Abelforth.

- Petrificus totalus !

Abelforth se retrouve pétrifié et tombe sur le sable. Albus tente de lancer un sort à Gellert, mais ce dernier transplane. Albus le cherche. Il entend un cri derrière lui. Albus se retourne pour voir Gellert arriver en courant pour le plaquer au sol. Au sol, Gellert se met au-dessus de Albus et frappe ce dernier au visage. Un peu étourdi, Albus arrive à attraper Gellert par le col et lui donne un coup de tête, puis lui lance un sort. Débarrassé de la gêne qui était sur lui, Albus dépétrifit son frère, puis transplane. Abelforth se relève et pointe sa baguette sur Gellert qui s'est lui aussi relevé. À sa droite, Gellert a Abelforth et à sa gauche Albus apparaît. Abelforth lance un sort sur Gellert, mais ce dernier l'intercepte et le renvoie sur Albus qui se le prend en plein dans l'épaule. Albus se retrouve au sol à cause de la force du sortilège. Abelforth lance de nouveau un sort mais il est bloqué par Gellert. Ce dernier se rapproche de Abelforth, fait voler sa baguette de ses mains. Pendant ce temps là, Albus regarde, impuissant, la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Gellert lève sa baguette vers Abelforth qui est au sol.

- Avada kedavra !

Immédiatement, Albus transplane et arrive devant son frère. Il lève sa baguette et lance un sort qui percute le sort de Gellert. Les deux sorts sont en opposition, mais celui de Gellert gagne de plus en plus de terrain.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit Gellert ! Arrête !

Mais les mots de Albus ne semble pas faire changer d'avis Gellert, et ce dernier redouble d'effort. Albus se retrouve à genou, luttant pour survivre. Il tourne la tête sur le côté pour voir son frère se relever difficilement. La vision d'une personne de sa famille en danger redonne à Albus plus de force. Il continu à lutter contre le sort de Gellert. Albus se relève et son sort gagne du terrain sur celui de Gellert. Avec un cri de rage, Albus brise le sort de Gellert. Ce dernier en voyant le sort de Albus se rapprocher de lui, saute au sol pour l'éviter. Abelforth arrive à côté de Albus et Gellert se relève doucement.

- Albus !

Abelforth lève sa baguette, qu'il a récupérée, vers Gellert. Albus se met devant la baguette de son frère et tourne le dos à Gellert.

- Écarte toi, Albus.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Il te tuera ! Il en tuera d'autres !

- Albus !

- Nous devons le faire.

- Non.

- Regarde moi Albus !

Albus se retourne et fixe Gellert. Ce dernier lève sa baguette vers Albus qui fait de même. Pendant ce temps là, la sœur de Albus s'était rapprochée de la zone de combat et fixe les deux sorciers qui ont leurs baguettes tendues, l'un vers l'autre. Et qui se préparent à dire le sort terrible.

- Avada...

- Kedavra !

Une lueur vert apparaît aux bouts des baguettes de Albus et Gellert. En voyant ça, Arianne lève les bras devant elle.

- Non !

Une onde de magie sort de ses mains. Cette onde vient frapper les deux lancers, qui sont éjectés. Mais le sort de la Mort sort de leurs baguettes pour partir vers une autre cible. Albus se relève, un peu étourdi. Il voit Gellert qui fixe quelque chose avec un air de terreur sur le visage.

- Ari !

Albus tourne la tête et voit son frère courir auprès de sa sœur. Cette dernière est allongée sur le sol et ne respire plus. Elle est morte. Abelforth la prend dans ses bras et des larmes coulent sur son visage. Albus s'approche de son frère. Il tourne la tête vers Gellert. Ce dernier transplane. Albus retourne le regard vers sa sœur morte. Abelforth la berce dans ses bras.

- J'avais l'habitude de l'amener ici. Elle disait qu'elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

- Je m'en souviens.

- C'est de ta faute.

- Est-ce que...

Albus a du mal à dire la phrase qui se bloque dans sa gorge.

- Est-ce que tu as vu quel sort...

- Ça n'a plus d'importance. C'est fait. On rentre à la maison. Est-ce que tu viens ?

Albus ne répond pas. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Il transplane avec son frère et sa sœur. La plage redevient calme. Comme si jamais un drame ne s'était déroulé ici.

Autour de moi le décor devient bleu pour redevenir celui de ma chambre. Mes mains serrent violemment les bords de la pensine. Des larmes creusent un sillon sur mes joues. Ma respiration s'accélère.

Dans un cri de rage, je lance la pensine contre mon bureau. Hedwige s'envole et hulule violemment tout en faisant des cercles dans la chambre. Je me sens oppressé, ma respiration s'accélère, je manque d'air. Je recule, mes yeux sont fixés sur la pensine qui est renversée sur le sol. Mon dos touche ma bibliothèque, une de mes mains se pose sur une des étagères. Hedwige fait toujours du bruit. Je me sens oppressé, je manque d'air. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

- Moins de bruits, il y en a qui veulent dormir.

Mes jambes se dérobent, je tombe au sol et j'emporte avec moi une étagère de la bibliothèque. Ma respiration se fait saccadée, je me sens de plus en plus oppressé.

- _Calme toi Harry. Ressspire calmement._

Du noir s'invite dans ma vision, je me sens oppressé. Maël siffle de panique. Je manque d'air. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Ma vision se trouble. Du monde est en mouvement autour de moi. Le noir est complet dans ma vision. Je sens mon esprit partir. Je commence à m'évanouir. Avant de tomber dans le monde des songes. J'arrive à prononcer un nom.

- Alice.

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre de plus qui se termine.**

**La semaine prochaine sera "Souvenir du passé"**

**Des reviews si vous avez des questions.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	10. Souvenir du passé

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteur bienvenu pour ce chapitre 9.**

**Avant de débuter ce chapitre, j'aimerai vous dire quelque mot.**

**Le contenu de ce chapitre est asse horrible, alors je conseille aux personne très jeunes et à ceux qui ont l'âme sensible de ne pas lire ce chapitre, ou plutôt de ne pas lire ce qu'il y a en italique.**

**Comme toujours le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Souvenir du passé.

_Courir._

_Voilà le seul mot qui résonne dans ma tête. Courir. En plus de sauter, de se baisser, de se pencher ou de se décaler. Il faut courir. Courir pour survivre._

_Derrière j'entends les cris. « Hvatanje, hvatanje ». Les balles sifflent à mes oreilles, le bois des troncs d'arbres explose sous l'impact des balles._

_Courir._

_Je tourne la tête sur la gauche. Elle est toujours là. Elle aussi elle est paniquée. Nous paniquons tous les deux. Je regarde de nouveau devant moi. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Les clairières se ressemblent tous, les arbres sont identiques. Cette forêt a-t-elle une fin ?_

_Certaines branches me fouettent le visage. Mes jambes brûlent sous l'effort. Mais je tiens. Je continue de courir. Je cours pour ma vie. Je cours pour sauver nos vies. Je cours pour elle._

_Une de mes jambes se dérobe. Je tombe au-sol. Une douleur sourde me traverse la cuisse. Une balle l'a traversée. Elle s'arrête à côté de moi. Cours. Voilà ce que je dois lui dire, cours. Je me tourne vers elle. Ma bouche s'ouvre, mais le mot n'en sort pas. Ils nous ont rattrapés._

_Un de nos poursuivants me donne un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Je me plie en deux. La douleur est intense. Un autre homme me donne un coup dans la blessure crée par la balle. Je crie de douleur, je crie, il frappe. Que j'ai mal. Ils rigolent. Ma cuisse me fait horriblement mal._

_Un des hommes se tourne vers elle. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit à ses amis. Ils rigolent. Un des hommes s'approche d'elle, mais elle, elle recule jusqu'à que son dos touche un tronc. Elle ne peut plus reculer. L'homme laisse tomber sa ceinture au sol. Il continue de s'approcher d'elle. Je me retourne vers eux. Et dans un dernier effort des mots sortent de ma bouche._

_- LAISSEZ LA !_

Ma main est tendue devant moi. Mon souffle se calme petit à petit. Je me détends. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me laisse retomber dans le lit.

Où suis-je ? Je regarde autour de moi. L'infirmerie de Poudlard. Pourquoi suis-je là ? Personne dans l'infirmerie. Par les fenêtres je peux voire le soleil qui se lève, le jour ne fait que commencer.

Tout est blanc autour de moi. Les lits sont blancs, les murs sont blancs, les draps sont blancs et même mon pyjama est blanc. Les seules choses qui ne sont pas blanches ce sont les diverses potions qui occupent les étagères des armoires.

Pourquoi suis-je là ? Que s'est il passé avant que je me retrouve ici ? Tant de question et je ne trouve pas de réponse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou dans la tête. Un trou noir.

Je regardais par la fenêtre, je l'ai ouvert. Hedwige est rentrée dans la chambre. J'ai sorti une pensine du colis qu'elle transportait. J'ai pris une fiole et j'ai regardé le souvenir de Dumbledore. Le souvenir. Je m'en souviens. Le combat, la mort.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et Dumbledore entre. Il se dirige vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres, un regard qui pétille et une robe farfelue.

- Harry, c'est une belle peur que tu nous as donné.

_- Harry !_

Maël monte sur le lit et me regarde.

_- Ne me refais jamais ça compris ?_

Je souri. Je tends ma mains pour la caresser.

_- J'ai cru te perdre. Je ne peux vivre sans toi Harry._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas._

Maël se calme et vient se mettre sur mon torse. Moi aussi je ne pourrais survivre avec une deuxième perte.

- Elle a raison Harry. Nous avons tous cru qu'on te perdrait.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- D'après Poppy, tu aurais fait une crise de panique. Mais après ça, ton corps a réagi bizarrement. Ton cœur s'est arrêté, comme une sorte de crise cardiaque, sauf que la ton cœur diminuait petit à petit sa fréquence de battement, jusqu'à arrêt total. On a pu le refaire partir.

Je regarde Dumbledore s'asseoir à côté de mon lit.

- On avait l'impression que tu laissais mourir petit à petit. As tu une idée de ce qui aurait pu entraîner ceci ?

Mes yeux fixent toujours Dumbledore. Je tourne mon regard vers Maël. Je la caresse doucement, elle siffle de bonheur.

- J'ai regardé le souvenir du jour où Grindelwald et vous ne partagiez plus la même ambition. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre sœur. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être qui est cher à nos yeux.

- Tu aurais toi aussi perdu quelqu'un de cher ?

Je hoche de la tête. Mes yeux se tournent vers une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Dehors le soleil continue sa course dans le ciel. Il s'élève de plus en plus haut, baignant Poudlard et la forêt interdite de ses rayons, apportant la chaleur.

- Veux-tu en parler ?

- Non, il encore trop tôt pour remonter les fantômes du passé.

Il hoche de la tête. Je ne peux en parler pour l'instant. La blessure n'a toujours pas cicatrisée.

- Directeur, quel jour sommes nous ?

- Nous sommes le 17 mai.

Le 17 mai. 17 mai. Je dois y aller. Je commence à me lever du lit. Je sors une jambe du lit, mais immédiatement Pomfresh arrive sur moi. Un regard noir qui, s'il pouvait lancer un avada, me tuerait.

- Que faites vous ? Vous êtes encore trop faible pour sortir de ce lit.

- Je dois partir maintenant. Je ne peux rester.

- Vous êtes encore trop faible, restez dans ce lit.

Dans tes rêves les plus fou. Je ne peux rester une minute de plus ici. Je tourne mon regard vers le directeur. Tous les moyens sont bon pour sortir d'ici.

- Directeur, pouvez vous me laisser sortir d'ici ainsi que de Poudlard. J'ai des choses personnelles à faire. Des choses qui concernent quelqu'un de cher pour moi.

Il hausse un sourcil. Surprit que je lui demande de l'aide. Puis il se met à rire doucement.

- Que je donne mon accord ou pas, tu sortiras quand même de Poudlard et de l'infirmerie. Soit je te l'accorde. Mais attention.

- Je ferais attention.

Je me lève du lit. Après plusieurs promesses que je reviendrais immédiatement à l'infirmerie après ma sortie de Poudlard, j'arrive en fait à quitter l'antre du dragon, nom que s'amuse à donner les élèves à l'infirmerie. Je remonte vers ma chambre. Personne dans la salle commune. Il est encore tôt et en plus nous sommes un dimanche. Je passe la porte de ma chambre et je me dirige vers mon armoire. Maël glisse jusqu'au lit.

- _Tu dois y aller ?_

- _Oui, c'est ce jour, pas un autre._

- _Tu ne veux toujours pas que je t'accompagne ?_

- _Non Maël, il est encore trop tôt pour que j'arrive à le montrer._

Je me vêtis d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise noire et d'une paire de chaussure noire. Habillé tout en noir, je me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre.

- _Je reviens dans l'après-midi._

- _Fait attention Harry. Je n'aime pas te sssavoir si loin de moi._

Je lui souris. Mes pieds me portent vers les grandes portes de Poudlard qui donne sur le parc. Je longe un chemin de terre qui me mène droit vers les grilles du mur d'enceinte de Poudlard. Après avoir traversé les grilles puis les protections de Poudlard, je transplane dans une petite rue de Londres.

Je sors de cette rue et me dirige vers le fleuriste le plus proche. J'y achète un bouquet de rose blanche, blanche comme la pureté qui peut habiter chez certaines personnes. Les roses en mains. Je me rends dans une ruelle déserte. Je transplane.

J'arrive sur le bord d'une falaise. Au loin, la falaise forme une pointe qui transperce la mer. Sur cette pointe se tient une stèle de pierre grise, sobre. Je m'avance vers elle, d'un pas lent mais déterminé. Autour de moi, l'herbe se pli sous la force du vent, les mouettes volent dans le ciel et la mer est calme et paisible. Arrivé près de la stèle, j'y dépose mon bouquet de rose. Sur la pierre, on peut y lire :

_Ci-gît Alice,_

_Qui aimais ce paysage,_

_Et qui était plus qu'une amie,_

_Pour moi, c'était une sœur._

_1980-1994_

_H._

Cette inscription est tournée vers la mer. Je m'assoie à côté de la pierre, face à la mer. Je contemple le paysage.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu as toujours aimé cet endroit Alice. Il est calme, et le silence est reposant.

Je continue à contempler ce qui se passe devant moi. La mer, tel un tapis bleu, s'étend sous mes pieds, renfermant dans ses eaux mille et une espèces de poisson. Les vagues viennent briser leur course sur les plages de galets. De temps à autre, une mouette plonge vers la mer pour pêcher un poison ou pour se poser à la surface de l'eau.

- C'est beau la Normandie. Tu te souviens que c'est à cet endroit précis que nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois.

Je ferme les yeux, je savoure le soleil qui chauffe ma peau et le vent qui me fait frissonner. Je sens l'odeur de la mer qui monte vers mes narines. J'entends le brisement des vagues sur la falaise et les cris des mouettes qui volent dans le ciel. Mais je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de faire resurgir ce souvenir. Faire en sorte que le rêve de ce matin reprenne son cours. Que le souvenir de sa fin resurgisse devant mes yeux.

_Suite à mon cri, les hommes se retournent vers moi. Un des six hommes se dirige vers moi et me donne un violent coup dans ma blessure. Que ça fait mal. Je cris de douleur. Les cinq autres hommes reprennent ce qu'ils faisaient. Celui qui avait laissé tomber sa ceinture au sol, se dirige vers Alice. Il arrache les vêtements de Alice. Elle se retrouve nue. Comprenant ce qui aller lui arriver, elle commence à se débattre, mais les quatre autres l'attrapent et l'immobilisent. L'autre homme baisse son pantalon et attrape les hanches de Alice._

_L'horreur commence. Je ne peux détourner le regard. Je regarde avec impuissance Alice se faire violer sous mes yeux. Et pourquoi elle se fait violer ? Et pourquoi ces hommes nous ont poursuivis ? Parce qu'ils sont Serbe et que nous avions des papiers Croate. La guerre qui se déroule en Yougoslavie est terrible. Des femmes se font violer, des enfants se font tuer, des hommes meurt pour une histoire d'indépendance. Quand Alice et moi avions entendu parler de cette histoire, nous pensions ne pas y être mêlés. Nous avions tort et aujourd'hui je mesure à quel point nous étions dans le tort._

_L'homme viole, profane Alice. Je reste impuissant. Je tente de frapper mon agresseur, mais ce-dernier me donne un coup au visage puis tire une balle dans mon bras droit. Je cris. Elle crie. Nos cris se mêlent dans cette après-midi de mai. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. L'homme martèle violemment Alice. Elle crie, elle essaie de débattre, mais les quatre autres la retiennent. Elle ne peut que crier, crier sa douleur, crier son désespoir. Du sang coule entre ses jambes. Plus l'homme la profane, plus les cris de Alice diminue. Puis l'homme jouit. Il jouit de son crime, il se sent plus fort car il a violé. Il se croit supérieur, alors qu'il vient de se rabaisser tout seul._

_Il dit quelque chose à ses amis, ils rigolent. L'homme remet son pantalon et sa ceinture. Un autre homme prend sa place. De nouveau la même chose. Il la viole, mais cette fois ci, Alice ne crie pas. Ses yeux ne reflètent plus aucun sentiment, elle s'est renfermée en elle. Seule la volonté de tenir et de ne pas perdre la raison sont restés dans ses yeux. Une fois que l'homme a fini, il se rhabille et un autre homme prend sa place. Il dit quelque chose à ses amis et cela rient._

_Il prend Alice et la retourne sur l'herbe de la forêt. On dirait qu'elle vient de se réveiller. Elle se débat pour ne pas avoir à subir cette torture. Mais les autres hommes l'immobilisent. Alors une nouvelle torture commence. Après deux viols violent et monstrueux, faisant saigner son entre jambe. Ils passent à quelque chose de plus horrible que le viol. Je regarde avec impuissance Alice se faire sodomiser contre son gré. Elle se débat, mais un des hommes lui donne un coup de poing._

_Alors je vois dans ses yeux, la lumière de la vie, de la joie et du bonheur s'effacer. Une fois que l'homme a fini son travaille, un autre prend sa place pour la violer. Mais pendant ce viol, l'homme a seulement violé un corps vide de son âme. Alice est morte, son corps vit toujours, mais son âme n'est plus. Elle n'est qu'une coquille vide._

_J'observe le corps de Alice se faire violer pour la troisième fois. Ma vision se brouille, je me vide de mon sang. Je sens que la vie me quitte petit à petit. Quand cet homme a fini de violer le corps sans âme de Alice, il se rhabille. Les cinq hommes qui sont près de Alice se tourne vers celui qui est à côté de moi. Ils parlent. Un des hommes sort un pistolet et tire dans la tête de Alice. Il vient de tuer le corps de Alice. Ils se sont amusés à la tuer psychologiquement, puis ils l'ont tué physiquement. Ils se tournent vers moi. Je les vois à moitié, ils sont entrain de partir. Laissant au pied d'un arbre le corps d'une jeune fille violé et mort, et mon corps à moitié mort._

J'ouvre les yeux. En face de moi le paysage n'a pas changé. Il est resté le même. Une larme coule sur ma joue. La larme coule jusqu'à mon menton, puis s'envole, emportée par la brise marine.

- Tu sais Alice. J'ai retrouvé ceux qui t'ont... qui t'ont fait ça. Je voulais les tuer, les voir souffrir pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Mais je me suis dit que si je les torture puis les tues, c'est que je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'eux. Alors je les ai livrés à la police. Après je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, mais au moins j'ai arrêté tes meurtriers.

Un papillon, avec des ailes bleu ciel, vient se poser sur la pierre. Il s'immobilise, bat un peu des ailes, puis reprend son envol parmi les champs de coquelicot, de jonquille et pâquerette.

- Je sais que quelque soit l'endroit où tu te trouves maintenant, tu seras toujours là pour veiller sur moi, et pour faire en sorte que je m'amuse comme avant.

Je souris. Alice m'a toujours fait sourire et m'amuser. Elle faisait en sorte que j'oublie mon passé. Un passé révolue aujourd'hui. Car ils ne sont plus rien pour moi. Ce n'est plus ma famille. Ce sont des inconnus. Je transplane.

J'arrive devant les grilles de Poudlard, les passes et comme promis, je vais à l'infirmerie. Là où le dragon m'attend. À cette pensée, je souris. Alice aurait aimé ce surnom, surtout qui colle bien au personnage.

- Vous voilà enfin. Une journée que vous êtes parti. Vous avez mangé au moins.

Je lui fais signe que non.

- Inconscient. Vous avez failli mourir et en plus vous mangez pas. Mettez vous immédiatement dans ce lit.

Je m'allonge dans le lit. Elle me donne diverses potions puis part vers son bureau. Je tourne la tête vers elle.

- Merci.

Elle relève la tête de son bureau.

- Comment ?

- Merci. Merci de ne pas m'avoir demandé où j'étais.

Elle me regarde tendrement.

- Vu ce pourquoi vous nous avez fait une crise de panique, je devine assez facilement ce que vous avez pu faire aujourd'hui, Harry.

Je souris à Pomfresh. Alice a raison. Ce n'ai plus ma famille. Il y a d'autres personnes dans ce monde qui peuvent m'aimer. Maël et Hedwige en sont l'exemple. Elles m'aiment et moi je les aime.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 9.**

**Je tiens à vous dire que je part en vacance, je ne pourrai avoir un accès internet là où je suis. La suite de l'histoire reprendra donc le 3 septembre avec le chapitre 10, " Recrutement et partir en vacances."**

**Au 3 septembre et bonne vacance a vous mes chères lectrices et chers lecteurs.**


	11. La guerre approche

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs bonjour. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacance.**

**En se lendemain de rentrer, me voici de retour avec le chapitre 10 qui a changé de nom. Un caprice de ma part.**

**Vous allez pouvoir découvrir quelque secret de notre Harry.**

**Merci pur vos reviews. Et comme toujours, le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rolwing.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La guerre approche.

Je suis assis dans un fauteuil en cuir lisant la Gazette du sorcier. La pièce où je suis assis, qui se trouve dans le sous-sol londonien, est assez spacieuse. Elle est éclairée par une seule ampoule qui donne à cette pièce une petite pénombre, mais qui est suffisante pour pouvoir cacher le visage des personnes qui sont assis autour de cette table ainsi que ceux qui les accompagnent.

Je regarde le journal que je tiens entre les mains. Je passe de la rubrique jardinage à la rubrique finance puis à la page sport, où je regarde avec grand intérêt les résultats et le classement des différentes équipes de quidditch du Royaume Uni. Puis je retourne au début du journal et m'arrête sur un long article qui compose la page deux et trois de la gazette. L'information la plus importante de ce journal.

- Ce matin le ministre de la Magie, comme à son habitude, arrive très tôt au ministère pour commencer sa journée. Mais au lieu de trouve un hall calme et silencieux, le ministre de la Magie, accompagné de son secrétaire et de trois aurors, découvre un spectacle horrible. Albus Dumbledore se trouvait à genoux auprès d'Adrien Potter, qui lui se trouvait évanoui. Devant eux se tenait Vous-Savez-Qui. Autour d'eux de nombreux débris de verre, de carrelage et des morceaux de la fontaine jonchaient le sol. A peine le ministre de la Magie a eu le temps de voir Vous-Savez-Qui que ce dernier avait déjà disparu. Depuis son élection, Édouard Mauval, faisait l'hypothèse que les dires, d' Albus Dumbledore et d' Adrien Potter, sur le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui pouvaient être vrai. Mais avec ce qu'a vu le ministre de la Magie tôt ce matin, l'hypothèse n'en n'est plus une, Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour et c'est une certitude. Quelques heures après le retour officiel de Vous-Savez-Qui, le ministre de la Magie a provoqué une conférence où il a tenu un bref discours. « _Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour. Ce seront des heures sombres, c'est indéniable. Notre monde n'a sans doute jamais connu de plus grande menace que celle du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais je déclare ceci à tous nos concitoyens. Nous tous, qui sommes à votre service, nous continuerons à défendre votre liberté et à repousser les forces qui cherchent à vous en priver. Votre Ministère demeurera fort. _» Ce court discours nous montre à quel point le ministère veux, par tous les moyens, faire en sorte que la menace de Vous-Savez-Qui ne soit qu'une courte menace.

Je m'arrête de lire l'article. Je ferme le journal, le pli en deux et le jette vers le centre de la table qui se trouve en face de moi. Aucun bruit dans la pièce. Je regarde tour à tour les visages cachés dans la pénombre des personnes qui se trouvent autour de cette table. La fumée des diverses cigarettes et pipes, fumées par les occupants de la pièce, épaissit l'atmosphère de la pièce. Je réfléchis, comment allais-je m'y prendre pour débuter cette réunion ?

- Voldemort est de retour depuis un an, mais depuis hier il a officialisé son retour. A partir de maintenant, lui et ses fidèles, n'agiront plus dans l'ombre. Ils feront des raids de plus grande ampleur. Attaque dans le chemin de traverse, enlèvement en plein jour, attaque de maison moldue. Plus aucune personne n'est en sécurité aujourd'hui, qu'il soit sorcier ou pas.

Je fixe mon auditoire. Personne n'a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Ils restent silencieux.

- Si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui dans le plus grand secret, c'est pour vous dire ceci. Il est temps de remplir votre promesse.

Immédiatement plusieurs voix s'élèvent. Tout le monde parle entre eux. Plus personne ne fait attention à moi. Je me redresse sur mon fauteuil et donne trois coûts sur la table. Les voix se taisent et les têtes se tournent vers moi. Tout le monde me fixe et attend que je parle.

- Ces dix dernières années, j'ai aidé vos peuples et vous, j'ai accompli diverses tâches pour vous. Retrouver un membre de votre peuple, trouver un objet familial. J'ai œuvré pour la paix entre vos peuples. Et en échange vous m'aviez promis qu'au moment voulu, vous viendriez m'aider pour accomplir mon projet.

Une voix glaciale et tranchante comme une épée s'élève en face de moi, faisant frissonner plusieurs occupants de la pièce.

- Il est peut-être temps que tu nous parle de ton projet.

Toutes les personnes assises autour de la table hochent de la tête, pour montrer leurs accords avec le propriétaire de la voix. Je les fixe. Alors vous voulez savoir quel est mon projet. Je sors un rouleau de parchemin qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieur de ma veste. Je le déroule et le montre à l'assistance.

- Ceci mes amis, est une charte que j'aimerai que le ministre de la Magie signe. Elle dit que vos peuples ont les même droits et devoirs que les sorciers.

Plusieurs voix s'élèvent donnant un brouhaha de voix incompréhensible. Puis quelqu'un demande le silence. Cette personne avance sur son fauteuil et met son visage dans la lumière. Un homme qui a la quarantaine, habillé simplement d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean, des cheveux brun plaqué en arrière et une barbe importante. Il me fixe avec ses yeux ambré. Henri, que vas tu dire encore ?

- Qui nous dit que tu vas faire en sorte que cette charte soit bien signée ? Qui nous dit que la charte sera respectée par les sorciers ? Qui nous dit que le ministre actuel et le magenmagot accepteront cette charte ?

- Tu n'as pas confiance en Harry ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour ton peuple. Il n'est pas comme les autres.

- Est-il différent ? Ou est-il comme les sorciers qui gouvernent ce pays ? Car on les connaît les sorciers.

Les murmures reprennent. Ils échangent entre eux, certains haussent la voix, certains lancent des menaces à d'autres. Ils se disputent pour savoir s'il faut me faire confiance ou pas. Certains veulent s'affronter. Et Henri remet de l'huile sur le feu.

- Oui, on les connaît bien les sorciers, ils font des promesses en l'air. Rappelez vous, en 1846, les sorciers nous avaient demandé de l'aide pour défaire un mage noir. Ils nous avaient promis l'égalité, mais une fois le mage noir défait, l'égalité promise n'a jamais était mise en place. Alors oui, nous pouvons douter de la parole d'un sorcier. Au contraire, depuis ce moment ils ont mis en place plusieurs lois pour interdire nos libertés.

Le ton monte. Certains se lèvent et lancent des menaces. D'autres sont prêt à s'affronter. Si tout continu comme ça, la réunion va tourner au pugilat. Je fixe Henri, il me sourit. Alors tu voulais voir comment j'allais réagir face à ce genre de situation. Je me lève brusquement et j'assène un violent coup sur la table. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi et se tait. Je les regarde tous, un à un.

- Avez-vous oublié ? Avez-vous oublié tout ce que j'ai fait pour vos peuples ? Avez-vous oubliez la paix que j'ai réussi à apporter pour vos peuples ? Les accords que nous avons mis en place et qui vous favorise tous ? Et vous doutez de ma parole ?

Plus personne ne parle. Plusieurs se rassoient. Quelques se raclent la gorge. Je regarde vers la droite. Une femme, d'une beauté incomparable, me regarde.

- Ce que dit Henri n'est pas entièrement faux. Il y a une question que tout le monde se pose. Comment vas tu faire pour que le ministre de la Magie et le magenmagot signe ta charte ?

Je me rassoie calmement sur mon fauteuil. Toute l'assistance est pendue à mes lèvres et attend une réponse à la question de Sylvaine. J'attrape le verre qui se trouve en face de moi et je fais tourner les glaçons qui s'y trouvent dedans. Je regarde pensivement les glaçons qui tournent dans mon verre de whisky, un Jura seize ans d'âge. Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres et bois une gorgée. Le liquide coule dans ma gorge, laissant un arrière-goût de tourbe et de fumé dans ma bouche. Je repose mon verre sur la table et fixe les occupants de la pièce.

- Il est vrai que le ministre actuel et le magenmagot refuseront de signer cette Charte.

Les murmures reprennent. Je lève la main en l'air et les voix se taisent.

- Il est vrai qu'ils ne signeront pas cette Charte, mais ça ne sera pas ce ministère qui signera la Charte. Je pense que pour faire en sorte que cette Charte soit signée, il faut que je renverse le gouvernement actuel.

Tout le monde me regarde, certains avec un air de surprise sur le visage. Toutes les personnes assises autour de cette table gardent un masque de neutralité sur leurs visages, mais dans leurs yeux je peux lire la surprise suite à mes paroles. Un homme, au teint pâle, s'avance vers la table. Il pose ses coudes sur la table et joint ses mains. Ses yeux rouge sang me fixe et tente de me percer.

- Entre toi et Voldemort il n'y a pas de différence. Vous voulez tous les deux renverser le gouvernement actuel pour y imposer le votre.

- Vous me voyez comme un second mage noir qui veut imposer son pouvoir ?

Aucun bruit. Je pose mon verre en face de moi. Le moment que nous attendons tous, l'heure de choisir.

- La guerre se rapproche et personne ne pourra l'éviter. Même vous. Vous avez trois choix devant vous. Le premier est de vous allier avec Dumbledore et son ordre qui veulent défaire Voldemort, avec pour finalité le faite que vos peuple soit toujours persécutés. Le deuxième est de vous joindre à Voldemort qui veux tuer Dumbledore et imposer son pouvoir, il préconise la pureté du sang, veux mettre les moldus en esclavage et exterminer tout ce qui peut être néfaste à leur pureté de sang, donc vous exterminer. Troisième solution, vous m'aidez dans mon projet, je tue Voldemort et sa clique, renverse le gouvernement pour mettre un gouvernement qui aura pour l'objectif de favoriser l'égalité entre les sorciers et vos peuples, mais je ne serai pas ce gouvernement, je donnerai le pouvoir a quelqu'un de confiance, élu par vous et les sorciers.

Je regarde les occupants de la pièce.

- Voici vos choix, à vous de choisir.

Ma phrase a l'effet d'une bombe. Toutes les personnes qui siègent autour de cette table se retournent et discutent avec ceux qui se trouvent derrière eux. Puis petit à petit, ils se retournent vers moi et le silence reprend sa place dans cette pièce.

_- Moi Maël, Impératrice des ssserpents du Royaume Uni, jure de t'aider dans ton projet, pour toute l'aide que tu as apporté à mon peuple et pour notre amitié._

Je me tourne vers ma droite et souri à Maël qui se trouve sur l'un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Je regarde le reste des personnes assissent autour de la table.

- Moi Sylvaine, reine des vélanes du Royaume Uni, jure de t'aider par n'importe quel moyen dans ton projet, pour l'aide et l'amitié que tu portes à mon peuple.

Et ainsi de suite les personnes assissent autour de la table acceptent de m'aider. Silvergeld chef des gobelins de la filière anglaise, Édouard roi des fées de Grand Bretagne, Eldir et Aliador, respectivement souverain des elfes des bois d'Angleterre et souveraine des elfes noirs d'Écosse, et Rachel reine des êtres de l'eau du Royaume Uni. Ces cinq personnes ont accepté de m'aider dans mon projet, pour l'aide apportée à leurs peuples. Seules deux personnes n'ont pas encore accepté mon offre. Je les regarde. L'homme au teint pâle regarde derrière lui puis me fixe.

- Moi Dracula cinquième du nom, chef des vampires d'Angletterre, accepte de t'aider dans ton projet pour l'aide que tu as apporté pour mes semblables.

Plus qu'une seule personne.

- Je te fais confiance Harry.

Je tourne la tête vers Henri. Ce dernier se lève et me regarde.

- Moi Henri, chef de meute des loup-garou du Royaume Unie, jure de t'aider dans ton projet pour la paix que tu as apporté à mon peuple.

Je souri. Ils ont tous accepté de m'aider. Je me lève.

- Merci pour votre aide. Pour l'instant je vous demanderai de faire en sorte que le moins de personnes de vos peuples rejoignent Voldemort ou Dumbledore, car j'aurai aucune pitié pour mes ennemis. Qu'ils soient de vos peuples ou pas.

Je les regarde tous. Ils hochent de la tête.

- Bien, la réunion se termine ici.

Ils quittent tous la pièce, mais de manières différentes. Certains transplanent, d'autre utilisent la cheminée qui se trouve à ma gauche, ou d'autres, et bien sortent par la porte de la pièce. Il ne reste plus que cinq personnes, qui se trouvent derrière Maël et moi. Je me rassoie et montre les fauteuils libres à ceux qui se trouvent derrière moi. Ils s'assoient. Maël glisse du fauteuil pour venir se mettre sur mes genoux. Je la caresse tout en regardant les personnes assissent à la table, deux femmes et trois hommes.

- Très éloquente cette réunion. Maintenant qu'une partie de notre plan est rempli, il nous reste plus qu'à nous occuper du reste. D'abord occupons nous de Voldemort. Avez vous entendu parler de ce qu'a fait Potter au ministère ?

Quelqu'un hoche la tête.

- Mes oiseaux m'ont chanté que tout le monde en parle au chemin de traverse, Harry.

- Que disent ils sur le chemin de traverse Arthur ?

- Ils disent que Adrien Potter aurait affronté des mangemorts et Voldemort avec ses amis. Puis l'ordre du phénix est arrivé, suivi de Dumbledore. Tout ce petit monde s'est affronté dans le ministère. Après le ministre est arrivé et nous connaissons la suite. Ils disent aussi qu'Adrien Potter aurait trouvé une prophétie qui dit qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir défaire Voldemort.

- Ils ne connaissent que l'histoire montée de toute pièce par Dumbledore et non la vérité. Deux nouveaux oiseaux sont venus chanter chez moi. Ils m'ont raconté que quand les mangemorts sont arrivé, Potter a pris la fuite. Avec ses amis ils se sont retrouvés séparés en deux groupes. Le groupe de Potter s'est ensuite retrouvé en face de Voldemort. Potter a paniqué et a disparu dans le département des mystères. Voldemort fou de rage a torturé les deux amies qui accompagnaient Potter. Elles doivent leur survie à l'arrivé de Dumbledore.

- Et il doit sauver l'Angleterre de Voldemort.

- C'est pas tout Charles. Potter n'a jamais trouvé de prophétie à son nom, car il n'y en a pas dans le département des mystères. Je me suis renseigné.

Ils me regardent tous, se posent des questions. Puis Charles s'avance sur son fauteuil.

- As tu une idée du comment tu vas tuer Voldemort ?

- Non, mais j'ai une hypothèse. Si nous le tuons à nouveau, je suis persuadé qu'il reviendra. Je pense qu'il s'est créé quelque chose qui pourrai lui permettre de revenir à la vie. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Je tourne la tête vers une des femmes et un des hommes qui se trouve à ma gauche.

- Que se passe t-il du côté moldue ?

C'est Charlie, une de mes meilleures espionnes, qui répond en premier.

- Il semblerait que la vente de drogue a augmenté. Un certain Elvis aura éliminé toute la concurrence, il reste la seule organisation auprès duquel on peut acheter de la drogue. Par contre je ne sais pas d'où viens la drogue. Tu le sais Bill ?

- Oui, il semblerait qu'il fasse transiter la drogue des états-unis jusqu'en Angleterre, où il la revend. J'ai pu voir un de ses navires de transport. Ils cachent leurs drogues dans des centenaires, et grâce à la magie, ça passe facilement la douane. Il y aurait aussi un trafic de faux diamant mais là je ne sais pas trop. Il faudrait que je fasse plus de recherche.

- C'est pas tout Harry. Il semblerait que toutes les enseignes de prostitution sont passé dans la mains d'une unique personne. Il se nomme Tom.

- Depuis quand ces organisations sont en place ?

- Ils se sont mis en place durant l'année.

Je passe ma main sur mon front. Mis en place depuis le début d'année. J'ai perdu trop de temps à cause de choses secondaire. Je soupir. Ça, n'entache pas au plan initial, ni aux autres. Je me tourne vers les autres occupants de la pièce, à ma droite.

- Côtés sorcier ?

- Rien à signaler sur le chemin de traverse. Sauf une augmentation du nombre de client par jour à Gringotts, mais c'est seulement les gens qui mettent plus de choses dans leur coffre.

- Par contre il y a une augmentation de la population dans le quartier des Embrumes. Ainsi qu'une augmentation de l'activité commerciale dans l'allée des Embrumes.

- Je vois. Voldemort réunis ses troupes et utilise divers moyen pour financer ça guerre. Rien d'autre ?

Ils hochent tous de la tête.

- Bien alors. Vous pouvez aller vous amuser ce soir mes amis.

Ils quittent tous la pièce me laissant seule avec Maël. Je la caresse tendrement et vide mon verre. Je réfléchis aux différents événements de la soirée, ainsi que leurs conséquences sur le déroulement de mes divers plans.

- _Où va t'on cette année ?_

- _Un pays chaud où je peux me prélasssssser au soleil._

-_ En Grèce, il fait chaud, il y a du soleil et il y un site de reproduction de manticore. J'aimerai bien les étudier de près._

- _Les manticores sssont encore plus dangereux pendant la reproduction._

- _Alors nous auront des vacances mouvementées._

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 10. La semaine prochaine le chapitre 11 : l'échiquier est en place.**

**Des reviews si vous avez des questions ou des remarque. A mercredi prochain.**


	12. L'échiquier est en place

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs bonjour et bienvenu pour le chapitre 11.**

**Avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre, j'aimerai remercie toutes les personnes qui ont posté un reviews mais aussi les personnes qui suive cette histoire, ainsi que celle qui l'aime.**

**Comme toujours le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : L'échiquier est en place.

Une nuit d'ébène recouvre les quais de Londres, des nuages cachent les étoiles et la lune aux yeux des londoniens. L'air est encore doux en ce début de septembre. Je vagabonde paisiblement sur un des nombreux quais qu'a Londres. Une zone où se regroupe des grues laissé à l'abandonnons où divers oiseaux font leur nid, des mètres de quai désert où seule les animaux si promène, et des hangar désaffecté qui sont le repaire de chat et de chien.

La Tamise se trouve à ma gauche, calme et silencieuse. J'avance sur le quai, sifflotant un aire, Maël sur mes épaules et jouant avec ma baguette dans ma main droite. Un bruit d'objet qui chute se fait entendre. Je m'immobilise, touts mes muscles tendus. Je reste à l'affût du moindre mouvement ou bruit. Ma main se serre sur ma baguette. Un trou dans la mer de nuage laisse passer un rayon de lune qui éclaire le quai et ses environs. J'entends des miaulements, puis deux chats qui se poursuivent, sortent d'une ruelle perpendiculaire au quai. Ils se coursent sur le quai, jusqu'à disparaître dans la noirceur de la nuit. Je me relâche, mais mes sens reste toujours en éveille. J'avance doucement, écoutant le moindre bruit sortant des ruelles, le moindre clapotement de La Tamise, regardant chaque mouvement qui peut se produire autour de moi. Ma main est toujours serré sur ma baguette.

J'avance de quelques mètres sur le quai. Je m'arrête devant un des nombreux hangar désaffecté. Je l'observe. Ce hangar, plus petit que ses voisins, était utilisé pour stocker du coton venu des États-Unis. Mais il y a quelque décennies, la société qui possédait ces hangars a coulé, les laissant à l'abandon. Je m'avance vers les portes du hangar. Comme étant un entrepôt pour le coton lorsque qu'il était utilisé, seule deux portes, haute de deux mètre et fait en bois, permet l'accès à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je pose ma main sur une des deux portes, un clic se fait entendre. Je pousse le porte et pénètre dans le hangar.

J'entre dans une pièce fortement éclairé. Une douzaine de personne s'affaire autour de divers objets. Un jeune homme, dans la vingtaine, s'avance vers moi. Des cheveux coiffé en arrière, une barbe de trois jours, il porte une chemise blanche, un jean et une paire de converse. Arrivé à ma hauteur, je remarque que même si le temps passe, il sera toujours plus grand que moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève.

- Harry, je suis content de te revoir. Je commencé à m'inquiète, tu nous a pas envoyé de carte postale.

Il me repose au sol, tout en laissant sortir de sa bouche un rire. Il me regarde.

- Alors cette étude de manticor, pas trop dangereuse ?

- Non Arthur, sauf quand j'ai étudié de trop près un œuf de manticor. La mère n'était pas contente.

- _Je t'avais prévenu._

Arthur rigole. Je souri et regarde se qui se trouve autour de moi.

- Je vois que vous avais fait ce que j'attendais de vous.

- Oui. Nous avons même mis en place le sort que tu nous à donné. Par contre c'est quoi comme sort ?

- Un petit sort que j'ai trouvé en Pologne. Une sorte de fidelitas, mais amélioré et plus puissant. Tu me fait visiter ?

Arthur m'entraîne vers la gauche, où se trouve divers table. Cinq personne sont autour, des feuilles et des téléphones recouvre la table.

- C'est d'ici que nous recevons les appelles de nos informateurs éparpillés dans le Royaume Uni.

- Il sont au nombre de combien ?

Arthur réfléchit quelque seconde.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, nous en avons 18 dans Londres et 28 dans le Royaume Uni sans compter Londres. Soit en tout 46 informateurs.

- 49 avec mes trois oisillons. Vous avez trouvé un espion pour infiltrer les rang de Voldemort ?

Arthur me regarde et me souri.

- Nous avons mieux. Nous en avons deux.

- Deux ?

- Oui. Le premier c'est fait enrôlais comme mangemort, il nous transmet tout ce qu'il peut sans se compromettre. Pour l'instant il n'est qu'un simple mangemort, mais il essaye de devenir plus important dans les troupes de Voldemort.

- Bien, dit lui que face à l'ordre du phénix il a carte blanche, sauf en vers quelque personne que je lui ferrai passer les noms. Lorsque qu'il sera en face de nous, dit lui qu'il faudra qu'il ruse.

Je me penche vers la table et écrit sur une feuille. J'y inscrit différent noms. Je donne la feuille à Arthur qui la donne à une femme assis à la table.

- Nous lui dirons quand il appellera.

- Très bien. Et le deuxième espion ?

- Il est assez particulier. Au début de l'année, il a voulu être espion pour l'ordre du phénix. Mais c'est dernier on refusé disant qu'il avait déjà un espion dans les rang de Voldemort. Alors il est devenu espion pour Voldemort, il lui envoie des rapport sur l'ordre qui sont vrai mais aussi faux.

- Et Voldemort croit tout ce qu'il dit ?

- Oui, tout.

- Dit lui qu'il faut qu'on ce rencontre, dit lui aussi que si l'ordre veux le recruter qu'il accepte. Je pense qu'ils voudrons de lui quand nos actions seront connu. Le fait qui soit espion pour nous peut joué en notre faveur.

- D'accord.

Je me tourne et regarde une grande table où quatre personnes sont autour. Dessus est déplié une grande carte du Royaume Uni et de Londres. Arthur regarde dans la même direction que moi.

- C'est la carte stratégique. Nous y notons les déplacement des troupes, les emplacement des espions. Le tout est retransmis sur les cartes accroché au mur, là.

Je regarde vers la direction qu'il m'indique. Je regarde ma montre. 4 h 49, je vais pas pouvoir me coucher tout de suite. Je me retourne vers Arthur.

- Vous avez pas du café ?

- Si, je reviens.

Il part. Je me tourne de nouveau vers les cartes. Je m'approche des cartes tout en les étudiants. Il y a deux cartes, l'une plus grande que l'autre. Une qui représente le Royaume Uni et qui prend une bonne partie du mur, et l'autre qui montre les différents quartiers de Londres, plus petite que sa voisine. Sur les deux cartes on peut y voire des points et des carrés de couleur blanc, noir et rouge. Arthur reviens avec une tasse dans la main. Il me la donne. Je prend une gorger du liquide noir qui brûle ma gorge. Je regarde Arthur et lui montre les cartes.

- Les carré représente les maisons de certaine personne qui peux servir de QG et le point sont les espions et informateurs. Les blancs sont Dumbledore, les noirs Voldemort et les rouges nous. Tu peux voire que Dumbledore et Voldemort n'ont que des espions à Poudlard et à Londres. Alors que nous ils sont dispersé dans le Royaume Uni, mais par contre nous en avons pas à Poudlard.

Je fais tourner ma baguette dans ma main droite, puis la monte au niveau de mon visage. Je la regarde pensivement. Elle est assez paradoxale. Elle est simple, pas d'ornement ou de gravure. Un simple morceau de bois fessant 27 cm, composé de bois de cerisier et de plume de phénix. Je la lève vers la carte qui représente le Royaume Uni.

- Il manque mes trois oisillons.

Trois étincelles rouges sortent de ma baguette et touche le carte. Trois points rouges apparaît au niveau de Poudlard.

- Ils surveillent Dumbledore, sont ordre et Potter.

Je regarde la carte. Puis je me retourne vers Arthur.

- Ton message disait que Voldemort aller faire sa première attaque aujourd'hui.

- Oui notre espion nous a dit que Voldemort projette de faire une attaque aujourd'hui, mais il ne sait pas où et quand.

- D'accord.

Je me dirige vers une table libre et mis assoie dessus. Je pose ma tasse de café à côté de moi. Je regarde toute les personnes présente dans la pièce.

- Venez, approchez vous. Nous allons parler en attendant que nos informateur nous préviens de l'attaque.

Ils se rapprochent tous et s'assoient autour de la table. Je regarde les cartes au mur, puis porte mon regard sur les personnes autour de la table. Maël descend de mes épaules et vient mettre sur la table.

- Si vous êtes ici, c'est que Arthur vous a choisi pour vos compétence mais aussi par rapport à la confiance qu'il a en vous. Vous avez fait un serment inviolable et vous ne pouvez dire quoi que ce soit sur l'organisation sans mon accord ou celui de Arthur. Je peux donc vous dire le vrai but que nous avons.

Plusieurs personnes bouge sur leur chaise. Certains s'interroge, d'autre s'avance sur leur chaise avide de savoir.

- Nous allons tuer Voldemort. Mais pour ça, nous allons suivre un plan bien précis et qui se résume en quelque phrase. Voldemort renverse le gouvernement actuel puis nous renversons son gouvernement et le tuons. Nous mettons en place un gouvernement dont vous a parlé Arthur. Des objections ?

Personne ne bouge ou ne prononce un seule mot.

- Je vais vous dire votre rôle dans cette guerre. Vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes, vous êtes l'élite si on peut dire comme ça. Arthur vous a expliqué vos rôle, mais vous serrez aussi là pour m'aider dans la phase final du plan. Je vous l'expliquerai le jour venu.

Tout le monde hoche de la tête.

- Je rajoute aussi que votre nombre augmentera sans doute.

Personne ne parle. Je me tourne vers Arthur.

- Comment ce passe le recrutement ?

- Nous fessons comme tu nous l'a dit. On dit au personne que notre but est de tuer Voldemort et de faire en sorte que l'égalité et la liberté règne dans la société. Nous recrutons chez les sorciers.

- Bien, recrutez aussi chez les moldus de famille sorcier, les cracmols, ainsi que dans les peuples des créature magique. Tu a trouvé un endroit pour installer le centre de formation ?

- Oui, quelque part dans les landes d'Écosse.

- Niveau armement ?

- Nous avons quelques pistolets, fusils mitrailleuses, mais par contre nous n'avons pas encore de véhicule et d'arme lourde.

- D'accord, achète les armes où tu veux et de la façon que tu veux. Tu aura toute l'argent de disponible. Entraîne les moldus a tirer sur des sorciers en évitant les sort. Entraîne les tous à tirer avec toutes les armes et à conduire les véhicules. Nous mettrons en place divers entraînement quand tu aura d'autre armes.

- Il va mal le digéré quand nous allons tirer sur ses troupes.

Un rire passe les lèvres de Arthur. Je lui souri, puis je regarde de nouveau les personnes autour de la table.

- Je n'ai rein d'autre à dire. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez en attendent la confirmation d'une attaque de Voldemort.

Je vide ma tasse de café et la pose à côté de moi. Certaines personnes se lèvent et retournent où ils étaient, certains lisent un magazine, un journal, d'autre son sur leur téléphone, ou d'autre parlent entre eux. Arthur s'assoie sur la table à côté de moi. Nous regardons tous les deux les cartes au mur.

- Tu les a trouvé où tes trois oisillons ?

- Un de mes oisillons me chanté déjà à l'oreille depuis un certain temps. Puis cet oisillon à ramené, il y a pas longtemps, deux autre oisillons qui se sont mis a chanter aussi pour moi.

Je me lève de la table. J'avance vers une chaise et d'un mouvement de la baguette, je métamorphose la chaise en un fauteuil en cuir. Je m'y assoie. Maël descend de la table et glisse vers moi. Elle s'installe sur mes genoux. Je ferme les yeux et repense au nouvel que j'ai appris. Mais petit à petit je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

_J'avance difficilement. Je me fraye un chemin dans la neige qui me monte jusqu'au genoux. Les sapins, qui forment la forêt autour de moi, se dresse comme des géant couvert de blanc. Leurs branches essayent de me toucher, certain épine érafle ma peau gelée. Derrière moi des gens crient mon prénom mais j'avance, affrontent les éléments._

_- Que fait un humains sssur mon territoire ?_

_Je me tourne. Un serpent noir s'avance vers moi, contrastant avec la neige blanche. Il se drésse devant moi. Je le fixe._

_Une sonnerie retenti._

J'ouvre les yeux. Une deuxième sonnerie retenti. Une femme décroche le téléphone. Je me frotte les yeux.

_- Tu a encore rêvé ?_

- _Oui, il semblerai que je ne peux plus dormir sans que mon passé me hante._

- _Je te l'ai dit. Il ne te hantera plus quand tu ssserra en paix avec lui._

La femme qui a décroché le téléphone se tourne vers nous. Une lueur de panique se voie dans ses yeux. Sa voix rompe le silence.

- Voldemort a attaqué.

Personne ne bouge où ne prononce un mot. Voyant que personne ne dit quelque chose, elle reparle de nouveau.

- Trois mangemorts ont attaqué le pont de Brockdale.

Un autre téléphone sonne et une autre personne le décroche. Elle écoute se qui se dit au téléphone puis se tourne vers nous.

- Des mangemorts ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse. Ils ont enlevé le fabricant de baguette, Ollivander.

Maël monte sur mes épaules. Je me lève et me dirige vers les cartes au mur. Plusieurs téléphones sonnent. Les personnes qui sont aux téléphones crient, par dessus le boucan des sonnerie, des paroles, que je n'arrive pas a saisir, à ceux qui se trouve près des cartes stratégique. J'observe sur les cartes les point qui bouche.

- _L'échiquier est en place._

- _Et les pièces sont en mouvement._

* * *

**Et voilà la fin d'un nouveau chapitre. La semaine prochaine le chapitre 12 qui, et je suis désolé, n'a pas encore de titre.**

**Des reviews si vous avez des questions. A mercredi prochain.**


	13. Révélation

**Chère lectrices et chers lecteurs bonjour pour ce douzième chapitre de l'Espoir Inconnu.**

**Voici un nouveau qui est court et c'est normale, vous verrez pourquoi en fin de chapitre.**

**Merci aux personne qui on mis un review, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews.**

**Le monde de Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Révélation

Je regarde le bâtiment en face de moi. Tordu. En observant ce bâtiment je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de repenser à ces dix derniers mois.

Après l'enlèvement d'Ollivander, toute la population sorcière était paniquée. Le ministre de la Magie a fait quelques discours et a apaisé la tension, mais elle était présente cette sensation, cette sensation d'insécurité.

Le calme était là. Des fois un sorcier disparaissait ou une famille moldue était tuée, rien de tout ceci n'est arrivé aux oreilles du public. Tout était calme, mais tout bascula seulement deux mois après l'enlèvement d'Ollivander.

Voldemort attaqua le chemin de traverse en force. Immédiatement les aurors et l'ordre du phénix sont arrivés, ils se sont faits vite submergés. Voldemort avait attaqué avec une force que personne n'aurait pu imaginer. En plus de ses mangemorts, ses troupes été composées d'accromentules, de géants, de loup-garou, de détraqueurs et d'autres créatures encore plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Les aurors et les membres de l'ordre du phénix furent chassés rapidement du chemin de traverse. Laissant derrière eux des morts et des personnes grièvement blessées. La moitié des membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient restés sur les pierres du chemin de traverse, et la section auror ne comptait plus qu'une cinquantaine d'aurors.

Après l'hécatombe du chemin de traverse, tout s'est enchaîné rapidement. Voldemort et ses troupes, qui avaient eu peu de perte au chemin de traverse, ont attaqué le ministère. Comme les troupes d'aurors étaient faible, l'attaque du ministère a plus ressemblé à un massacre qu'à une bataille. Le ministre de la magie fut tué, ainsi que de nombreuses personnes hautes placées dans le ministère.

Avec la chute du ministère, la traque au sorcier né-moldu a commencé. Ils étaient pourchassés dans tout le Royaume Uni par des groupes de mercenaire appelés les rafleurs. Les sorciers né-moldu n'avaient plus un seul lieu où se cacher : Poudlard.

Après la chute du ministère, Poudlard est devenu la place forte de l'ordre du phénix. De nombreux sorciers du Royaume Uni sont allés à Poudlard pour se réfugier ou pour combattre sous la bannière de Dumbledore et de leur héro, Potter.

Mais à peine une semaine après la chute du ministère, Voldemort a attaqué Poudlard, pour supprimer les dernières forces rebelles contre son pouvoir. Une bataille titanesque s'est alors engagée dans Poudlard même. Mais les forces de Dumbledore n'ont pas pu résister bien longtemps face à celle de Voldemort. Poudlard fut détruite, rongée par les flammes, et les seuls survivants de la bataille se cachent toujours, cherchant un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. En janvier, Voldemort avait le pouvoir sur le monde sorcier et plus personne ne semblait pouvoir l'affronter. Plus personne, sauf nous.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que nous avons commencé à entrer en action. Au début nous étions dans l'ombre. Puis nous avons petit à petit détruit les réseaux de drogue et de prostitution de Voldemort. Comment avons nous fait ? Il n'y avait que trois solutions : le chantage, la menace ou la violence. Une fois les réseaux mis hors de course, nous avons mis le nôtre. Basé sur le chantage, le vol, mais pas sur la drogue ou la prostitution.

Ensuite nous nous sommes occupés des échanges commerciaux de Voldemort, frappant un coup fort. Voldemort faisait transporter sa drogue par cargo. Il l'achetait peu chère en Amérique du Sud ou en Asie, puis la transportait par navire jusqu'au port de Liverpool. Puis il déchargeait la drogue avant de l'éparpiller dans le Royaume Uni.

Nous avons attaqué au moment où il y avait une livraison. Le navire était à quai, les mangemorts faisaient décharger la drogue. L'attaque fut rapide et sanglante. Des charges explosives avaient été mises dans la salle des machines. La seconde après que la dernière caisse de drogue fut déchargée, le navire explosa dans une grande gerbe de flamme, illuminant la nuit sans étoile. Intervenant rapidement, nous avons tué les quelques personnes qui avaient pu survivre à l'explosion, et nous avons fait brûler à la drogue.

Ensuite il a fallu mettre le trafic de faux diamants hors course. Voldemort faisait sortir du Royaume Uni des faux diamants, qui partaient par bateau vers l'Afrique. Nous avons mis en place la même stratégie, qui a porté ses fruits. Le navire a sombré dans la mer avec toute sa cargaison de faux diamants. Mais il y a une chose que nous n'avions pas prévue : c'est que Voldemort ait pu envoyer des mangemorts en cas de problème. Ce fut notre première défaite. Nous ne nous attendions pas à une telle force d'attaque.

Nous étions venus au port d'Édimbourg avec seulement dix hommes, une troupe de commando pour faire un travail rapide. Mais au moment où le navire a fini par sombrer dans les eaux de la mer du nord, des dizaines de mangemorts ont débarquées sur les quais du port. Nous nous sommes défendus face aux vagues de mangemorts, mais nous étions inférieurs en nombre. Vite submergés, nous nous sommes repliés mais avec des pertes.

Après que le trafic de faux diamants de Voldemort fut mis hors course, nous n'avons pas perdu de temps. Immédiatement nous avons envoyé toutes nos troupes. Au fil des mois, nous avions mis en place un centre de formation pour préparer nos troupes aux combats. Achetant des armes et des véhicules dans le monde moldu, nous avons formé nos troupes à leurs utilisations. Composées principalement de sorciers, nos troupes se sont aussi composées de loup-garou, de gobelin, mais aussi des moldus qui ont vu leurs familles se faire tuer par Voldemort. Tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes ont suivi un entraînement qui leurs permettent aujourd'hui d'utiliser magie et technologie moldu en même temps.

Ainsi, lors de l'attaque de l'allée des Embrumes, les troupes de Voldemort qui logeaient dans l'allée n'ont pu résister à la puissance de feu de nos troupes. Il faut savoir que les sorciers n'ont rien pour se protéger face aux balles. Avec l'effet de surprise, tout le quartier des Embrumes fut à moitié rasé en deux heures. Puis nous nous sommes engagés sur le chemin de traverse. Un char d'assaut remontait le chemin de traverse en direction du chaudron baveur, derrière lui, des soldats armés ou des sorciers s'occupaient des résistants cachés dans les boutiques du chemin de traverse. Notre objectif était de tuer toute personne nous résistant, quitte à détruire toutes les boutiques et maisons du chemin de traverse.

Une fois le chaudron baveur tombé. Nous avons fait détruire un à un tous les manoirs des grandes familles de sans-pur fidèles à Voldemort.

À l'heure actuelle, Voldemort n'a plus qu'un seul endroit où il puisse se cacher : au ministère. Ministère qui est en ce moment même assiégé par nos troupes. Voldemort n'a plus aucun soutient, ses branches financières sont détruites, toutes ses troupes sont avec lui retranchées dans le ministère. Il me reste plus qu'une chose à faire et elle se trouve face à moi, dans cette maison.

Je regarde le ciel. Il est dégagé en ce mois de juin, la lune éclaire la maison en face de moi. Haute de plusieurs étages, la maison parait si bancale qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir droite sans la magie. Quatre ou cinq cheminées se dressent sur le toit rouge et un écriteau tordu, planté à l'entrée, porte le nom de la maison. Des bottes entassées en désordre et un vieux chaudron encadrent la porte.

Je m'avance vers le portail de la maison. Je fais un signe sur ma gauche et sur ma droite. Plusieurs ombres se déplacent et sautent par-dessus la clôture en bois qui délimite le terrain. Ces ombres se meuvent vers la maison et s'immobilisent prêt des portes et des fenêtres.

J'avance et j'ouvre le portail. Je peux voir à travers les vitres qu'il y a du monde dans la cuisine, ils sont assis autour d'une table en train de manger et parler. Je m'avance vers la porte, silencieux comme une ombre. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, je sors ma baguette. Je la regarde. Ma compagne de combat. Depuis plus de sept ans elle m'accompagne dans chaque combat. Elle est la baguette la plus paradoxale que j'ai pu rencontrer au cours de mes voyages.

Quittant du regard ma baguette, je regarde à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine ce qui se passe dedans. Il y a la famille Weasley au complet, ainsi que celle de Potter, il y a aussi Hermione, Luna, Dumbledore, Black et Lupin avec sa femme Tonks. Ils continuent de manger, personne n'a rien remarqué. C'est sûr, leurs défenses sont tombées et leurs sortilèges d'alarme désactivés. Je regarde autour de moi, fait plusieurs signes, puis reporte mon attention sur la porte. Je frappe à la porte et rentre à l'intérieur.

- Bonsoir.

Immédiatement, tout le monde saute de sa chaise et pointe sa baguette vers moi. A la seconde qui suivie cette action, les vitre se brisent et des personnes passent à travers puis pointent leurs baguettes sur les occupants de la pièce. Personne ne bouge, deux personnes entre derrière moi et pointent aussi leurs baguettes sur les occupants de la pièce. J'enlève la capuche qui recouvre mon visage. Plusieurs personnes sont surprises. Dumbledore lève sa baguette vers moi.

- Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous.

Il me fixe, puis une lueur rouge apparaît au bout de sa baguette.

- Lâchez vos baguettes où son cerveau se retrouve sur le sol.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers la source de la voix. Le choque est visible sur leur visage. En face de moi, Hermione et Ginny pointent leurs baguettes vers les tempes de Potter, alors que Luna pointe la sienne vers Dumbledore. Je regarde tout ce petit monde.

- Je crois qu'il est préférable que vos posiez vos baguette. Il faut que nous parlions, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore fait un signe de tête et toutes les personnes qui sont autour de la table posent leurs baguettes.

- Pourquoi ?

La question résonne dans la pièce silencieuse. Je tourne ma tête vers Adrien Potter.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu trahie Luna ? Et toi Ginny ? Mais surtout toi, pourquoi toi Hermione ? Je croyais que nous nous aimions ?

Une lueur de fureur passa sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Que nous nous aimions. Tu crois que je vais aimer un type qui m'a abandonnée face à Voldemort ? Qui s'est enfui alors que je me faisais torturer presque jusqu'à la folie. Tu crois vraiment que je pouvais t'aimer alors que tu m'as fait ce genre de chose ?

Alors que les derniers mots sortent de la bouche d'Hermione, cette dernière frappe Potter en plein visage. Son visage vient heurter la table. Potter père tente de frapper Hermione, mais il est arrêté par un de mes compagnons. Je lève les mains.

- Paix. Évitons de s'entre-tuer. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.

Potter fils se relève doucement, une lèvre fendu.

- En premier lieu, il faut que vous sachiez que Ginny, Luna et Hermione m'apportent leurs aides depuis septembre dernier.

Dumbledore regarde les trois filles.

- Oui Dumbledore, elles vous espionnent depuis tout ce temps. Elles me racontaient tout ce qui se passait dans votre entourage.

- Qu'elle est ton but Harry ? Car je devine que c'est toi qui es derrière toutes ces actions durant l'année. Navires qui coulent à Liverpool et Édimbourg. Le quartier des Embrumes à moitié rasé voir complètement rasé. La bataille du chaudron baveur. Tout ceci c'est toi qui les as orchestrés.

- Oui c'est moi. Nous avons détruit toutes les organisations de Voldemort. Son armée est réduite de moitié, et il se terre en ce moment même dans le ministère. Il ne peut plus sortir, mes troupes assiègent le ministère.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu ne peux tuer Voldemort. Il a créé...

- Je sais des horcruxes. Vous croyez qu'il y en a sept mais il n'en a que six.

Je lève ma main droite et un sac apparaît dans ma main. Je m'avance vers la table et y pose dessus le sac.

- Je sais que vous avez déjà détruit deux des horcruxe, le journal et la bague. Mais voici les cinq autres.

Je sors du sac une coupe, un diadème, un médaillon et une tête de serpent.

- La coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle, le médaillon de Serpentard, la tête du serpent de Voldemort Nagini. Normalement il devrait y avoir un septième horcruxe, mais celui-là a été détruit il y a longtemps.

Dumbledore me regarde.

- Comment ?

- Potter avait dit à Hermione ce que lui et vous étudiez dans votre bureau, puis j'ai fait mes recherches et j'ai trouvé.

- Tu as parlé d'un septième horcruxe Harry.

- Oui, c'était moi mais il fut détruit il y a longtemps.

Tout le monde me regarde. Dumbledore semble choqué.

- Comment ça toi ?

Je porte mon regard vers la famille Potter.

- Vous souvenez vous d'un garçon ?

Ils me regardent, surprit. Je passe ma baguette devant mon visage.

- Un garçon qui me ressemble.

Après avoir passé ma baguette devant mon visage, mes yeux deviennent d'un vert encore plus foncé.

- Un garçon qui vous ressemble.

Mes cheveux se raccourcissent et se mettent en bataille.

- Votre fils.

Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparaît sur mon front. La surprise se lit sur les visages des personnes assissent autour de la table. Mais un masque d'horreur est visible sur le visage de Dumbledore, de Black, de Lupin et des Potter.

- M'avez-vous oublié ? Moi votre fils. Harry Potter.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre 12. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Des reviews si vous voulez en mettre.**

**Je vous dit à mercredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre.**


End file.
